


30 DAYS

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>a drabble collection containing 30 drabbles, with one drabble posted per day starting december 1st.<br/>30 DAY OTP DRABBLE CHALLENGE (NSFW VER) taken from <a href="http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/">here</a>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  <b>notes</b>: this is exclusively sekai bc i can't seem to write other main pairings nowadays. also, if you're a reader of my stories you probably have noticed the lack of smut in my writings. it's because i just don't know how to write smut, so this serves as practice, but also as some sort of christmas present like the advent calendar i had for last year. please keep your expectations low. also written for and with the bae ( junxouji) who's doing the same challenge.<br/>apart from the obvious mature and explicit content (smut), other warnings will be given at the beginning of each drabble.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. #01: cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junxouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/gifts).



> warnings: nudity

"What are you doing?" Sehun asks sleepily when Jongin slips out of bed and gets up. He misses his boyfriend's body warmth instantly, the moment it is taken from him, so he sits up as well, groaning because really, Jongin should just be in bed and sleep with him. It's definitely past midnight and they both need to be fit for one of their exams tomorrow.

"Shh, lay down, baby, I'll be back in a second," Jongin promises as Sehun is pushed back into the pillows by his shoulders. He sighs and lets Jongin do, muttering something about if Jongin keeps him waiting too much he'll make Jongin wait next time, too, though he's unsure when he means by next time and what they are doing at that time that Jongin would have to wait for. His mind right now is an odd mess of thoughts, ranging from a cup of bubble tea to dates and events he has been learning the past three weeks for their History exam. If things proceed like this though, Sehun is pretty sure he's going to mix up all the facs. Jongin will be disappointed if he passes the exam by only a small margin, but to Sehun that doesn't matter. History isn't his Major anyways, he's only taking a few History classes on top of his Business classes so he can spend some more time with Jongin, even if all they do during class is holding hands while taking notes; Sehun has never been happier that he's actually a left-hander in disguise, pretending to be a right-hander like everyone else.

"Nini," he whines softly when it feels like a minute has passed. His boyfriend is not back yet and Sehun is getting impatient. He wants to fall asleep while cuddling close with his lover as that is what he is used to now. It feels odd not to wrap his arms around Jongin's torso and to have their legs tangled.

"I'm here," Jongin says when he emerges from their bathroom. Sehun blinks his eyes open at the first contact of a wet, damp towel against his skin. He sighs softly. Jongin just wanted to wipe away remnants of their activities prior, that is why he got up, Sehun concludes. _You didn't have to_ , Sehun wants to say, but all that comes out of his mouth are some words mashed together into an incoherent string - and yet, Jongin seems to understand.

"You might say you don't care about feeling sticky now, but when we wake up tomorrow and your skin is itchy because of our dried cum, you will be grumpy all day," Jongin muses. Sehun only hums at that, too drowsy to disagree and argue back.

A few minutes later, Jongin joins him in bed again. Sehun automatically moves into Jongin's open arms, following the invitation to press his face against his boyfriend's neck. His arms and legs find their ways to get into their regular position - tangled legs and arms wrapped around each other. And like most other days, they are both bare, skin pressing on skin as they indulge in the afterglow of their love making, or in this case, only Jongin is. Sehun has drifted off to sleep already and that gives Jongin one of the rare chances to look at Sehun's face and stare without having Sehun lash out because he's feeling shy.

It's at the sight of the person he loves the most that Jongin falls asleep, lulled by Sehun's gentle breathing and the sound of both their hearts beating in unison.


	2. #02: kisses (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nudity, mentions of voyerism

It's with a lot of giggles that Sehun and Jongin fall on their bed together, their clothes all shed on their way from the entrance door to the bedroom like a trail leading to what Sehun and Jongin both know would be a magnificently sensual (and sexual) show if they ever decided to follow Chanyeol's offer. Their friend has the hots for Jongin, and while that should make Sehun worried as Chanyeol is a fun, nice and ridiculously handsome guy, he knows that Chanyeol is equally attracted to him as well. If it wasn't for Jongin's clingy and somewhat possessive nature, he's pretty sure they'd have had a threesome already.

"I know what you're thinking," Jongin says and true to his words, his boyfriend has easily figured out he was thinking about Chanyeol and possibly gifting Chanyeol a voucher to watch him and his boyfriend in bed. "But no matter what, as long as I live, I'm not gonna let anyone else see you in a state of undress. The face you make, or how wrecked you look underneath me, I won't let anyone see that either," Jongin whispers as he starts trailing his lips along Sehun's neck until he finds the perfect spot to sink his teeth into, tongue flicking over the spot soothingly before he begins to suck a mark onto creamy skin.

If Sehun was in his right mind he would stop the other right now, knowing that Jongin is leaving a hickey on a too obvious spot. He doubt the mark will fade until Friday when they're supposed to meet up with Sehun's parents who are back for a week before they go on another business trip to Japan. He doesn't think he can cover it up with make-up, and wearing scarves in this rather warm weather would be just as suspicious.

"Jongin," he sighs, the name drawled out into a moan when Jongin moves lower to leave hot, wet kisses all over his collarbones and chest as well. No, Sehun doesn't think he wants to stop his boyfriend. It's not like his parents don't know what he and Jongin are doing; they've been dating for a while and right from the beginning Sehun has told his parents who are both rather fond of Jongin, so it has been no problem after the initial shock about Sehun's sexual orientation has faded away.

"Mine mine mine," Jongin mumbles, hot breath fanning out over Sehun's skin. By now he's a hot, shivering mess, quiet whimpers and moans falling incessively from his mouth as Jongin keeps devouring him. But this is not what they had planned for today, he remembers, and it's with a lot of reluctance that he pushes his boyfriend away from his descent down Sehun's torso, knowing that if they continued on, their agreement to not go all the way today would be discarded.

"Jongin, not today," he reminds his boyfriend with a sigh. It's difficult for both of them, especially since this is the first time they're intimate again after one week of Sehun being sick in bed. He has recovered enough for Jongin to be this close without risking to infect his boyfriend, but the doctor has told him not to exert himself too much and unfortunately, sex falls under the category of physical exertion.

"I haven't dont anything, I was just kissing you," Jongin defends himself with a sheepish smile that reminds Sehun of how and why he is so much in love with this man. Jongin is sweet and gentle and most of all, he is cute. Despite Jongin being the captain of the college's dance club who is knows for his sensual dancing and his hip thrusts, all Sehun can see in his best friend turned lover is the same cuteness that a pup upholds.

"Yeah yeah," Sehun laughs it off and drapes the blanket over both their bodies to keep warm. "How about you kiss me properly now? My lips are up here, not somewhere down there," he teases. He gets a huff in reply, but soon after he finds his back pressed into the mattress as Jongin presses against him to lock their lips together.


	3. #03: first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: barebacking

"Oh, you should see how eager you are," Jongin laughs as he is pushed against the door. He has just stepped into their apartment, with his coat still on, but Sehun doesn't seem to mind as he launches an attack, nipping hungrily at Jongin's lips.

"Calm down baby," he whispers, thumbs rubbing over Sehun's cheeks when he has finally succeeded in prying Sehun away by cupping his boyfriend's face. "Where's my cute, shy Sehunnie? Haven't seen my baby for a while," he continues teasing, knowing that the other is annoyed. And of course Sehun is. He curses at Jongin.

"Fucker, stop reminding me. I was inexperienced, okay? You were my first, you know that." Oh, how well Jongin knows. He still thinks back to their first time with a lot of fondness.

 

 

They have been dating for half a year when Jongin started to crash at Sehun's place, claiming his roommate needed the dorm for his boyfriend. It was both the truth and an excuse to spend the night with Sehun and possibly getting it on with the tall, lanky male. Jongin has never bothered to hide his attraction towards the other, and while his feelings for Sehun deepened, his longing for more has grown as well. Their kisses weren't as innocent as before, involving a lot of tongue and teeth, but whenever Jongin has tried to lower his hands to Sehun's bubble butt, the other would squeak and pull away. It's frustrating, really, but Jongin is patient. He understands if Sehun has some second thoughts and doubts because Jongin had been in that situation once, too.

That night though, when Jongin came over to Sehun's room to sleep over, Sehun has taken him by surprise when he confessed that he wanted to take a step further.

"I want to sleep with you," Sehun said with the prettiest shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "I think I'm ready."

Jongin was too surprised to utter a reply, so instead of messing up by making a stupid comment, he made the first move. He pulled his boyfriend with him, using enough force to manhandle Sehun until the boy way lying on the bed with Jongin hovering above. Jongin leaned closer to capture Sehun's mouth for a slow kiss, starting with familiar terrain so he wouldn't scare the other away.

"You okay so far?" Jongin whispered when he pulled away. There was barely enough space between them to breathe, but he liked staying close with foreheads pressed together. Sehun let out a shuddery breath at that and nodded lightly. Jongin could tell that his boyfriend was getting tensed again, not a good thing if they wanted to go through with this. Though if Sehun wanted to stop in the middle, he would probably have to jerk off in the bathroom. Jongin was already turned on by now, imagining Sehun's flushed face and the sweet sounds he would make during his orgasm was enough to get him half hard.

"If you don't want to do this, we can stop anytime," he reassured, but was taken by surprise when Sehun lifted his leg to rub his knee against his groin. Jongin let out a soft groan, rutting back against his boyfriend. He didn't quite expect that bold move but he wasn't one to complain.

"Off," he mumbled, tugging at Sehun's shirt. His boyfriend stayed still though, lips worried between his teeth. In a way, Sehun looked rather cute like that and it made Jongin feel a bit bad for taking away Sehun's innocence. They are college students now though, boyfriends since their day of graduation and best friends since forever. He had seen Sehun naked often enough so this shouldn't be a big problem, right?

In the end, he gave in and let Sehun keep his shirt on. The light was dimmed down as well, a request made by a flustered boyfriend who Jongin really wanted to devour, but had to refrain from. Their first time together was important, more so since it as Sehun's very first sexual encounter and depending on how much his boyfriend liked it that would decide for their future bedroom activities.

By now Jongin was completely naked while Sehun's lower half was completely exposed. They were kissing and rutting against each other, Jongin not yet wanting to take the risk of scaring Sehun away by progressing too fast. And it was also while they were kissing and filthily licking into each other's mouth that Jongin came up with a good idea to make this experience as pleasurable as he could for Sehun.

"Wait a second, baby," he whispered huskily and pulled away to retrieve the bottle of lube hidden in the drawer of Sehun's bedside table. Jongin couldn't make out Sehun's expression in the dark, but he was certain that the other was tensing up again. There was no need for that though, for Sehun would not experience the pleasure of getting fingers or a cock rubbing over his sweet spot today. No, Jongin had decided to let his boyfriend top for their first time to take away the fear of being stretched. If Sehun saw how good taking a cock up one's ass could be, surely, he would be less afraid the next time, in theory at least.

"Jongin, are we-"

"Shhh," he shushed the younger one as he uncapped the bottle and lubed up his own fingers. "You go stroke yourself while I get prepared, okay?"

There was no reply from the other but Jongin supposed it was fine; Sehun would surely do as instructed because he had always been like this, always trusting Jongin, his best friend. At certain times it had brought them into trouble, but usually, being the more mature one, Jongin's decisions had better results in the end.

Soft panting sounds filled the room, both from Jongin and Sehun, and that was proof enough for Jongin that Sehun was listening to him. Jongin had three fingers inside by now, pulling in and out and scissoring them to open himself up for something bigger, something better. It took several more minutes until Jongin deemed himself ready and crawled into bed again, hovering above his boyfriend.

"Jongin, are you putting it in now? Aren't we supposed to prep me first? I read on the internet that-" Sehun's words were drawled out into a moan when Jongin grabbed the other's length to position it at his entrance, the tip rubbing over a sensitive rim. Jongin would be laughing at that kind of reaction if he wasn't sinking down on a cock, the slide of Sehun's length against his walls creating a delicious friction. It drew a gasp out of both and Jongin had to stay still for a few moments to catch his breath and to get used at being filled like that; it had been too long after all.

"Oh God, Jongin," Sehun whispered, his voice strained, at least that was how it sounded to a very smug Jongin. He could feel the other's length twitching inside of him, a sure sign that his boyfriend wouldn't last for much longer. Not that he could or would blame his boyfriend, but he would certainly use it against Sehun sometime to tease him.

Without any forewarning, Jongin started to move. It was slow, yet Sehun's muffled moans spoke of how good it must feel for his boyfriend right now. Jongin wanted to hear Sehun freely, but considering it their first time, he wanted to leave Sehun be. Sehun would soon learn that he didn't have to hold back at all when it came to intimacy.

 

 

"I know," Jongin chuckles, much amused by the pout on Sehun's face. How easily Sehun could turn from hot and fierce to sweet and cute was beyond his comprehension, but Jongin didn't mind. He likes both sides of his boyfriend, liked how Sehun could be dominant, but pliant as well.

"Don't pout, sweetheart. I was just teasing. Let's move to the bedroom, hm? Because even if you're not eager to do me anymore, I really want to have you now."


	4. #04: masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: masturbation; unbetaed

With Jongin being on the countryside with his family to visit his grandparents, Sehun has been feeling sad. It's just for a prolonged weekend, no more than four days, but Sehun is the clingy kind of boyfriend, always wanting to come home to find Jongin so they can cuddle in bed together. It's been so long since the last time he had to sleep alone in a bed ever after they moved out of the dormitory and into their own shared apartment.

Jongin has left on Thursday morning, slipping out of their apartment like a ghost. Sehun wasn't woken by any noise, he hasn't even noticed his source of warmth disappearing, not until he woke up to Jongin's side of the bed unoccupied. He had mixed feelings about that, knowing that Jongin simply didn't want to wake him at four in the morning to let him rest - a sleepy Sehun is a whiny Sehun - and he had even told Sehun prior that he wouldn't want Sehun's slumber to be disturbed. Jongin had promised to call him lots and facetime but it's now Saturday night and Jongin hasn't contacted him much apart from the first message telling him he arrived safely and the occasional _I miss you_ and _wish you were here_.

Lacking Jongin's presence, he has been rather grumpy the whole day, leaving his group of friends early despite having planned to have a fun night at the bar. It's not fun to be the only one without his significant other there. Without Jongin, Sehun realizes, he has zero tolerance watching Kyungsoo and Chanyeol bicker or Luhan and Jongdae sucking face. He's spent the rest of the night watching movies on his laptop until he fell asleep.

It's in the middle of the night that he wakes with a racing heart and flushed cheeks. The dream he's had was too vivid, too colorful, too realistic to be just a dream, but once his eyes open to see he's alone in bed with only the lone two characters of some movies still running on his laptop keeping him company, he must realize with great disappointment that there is no Jongin to kiss him with fervor, there is no Jongin to undress him, and there is no Jongin to make his skin burn up with the softest of all touches.

He misses Jongin, for real now, and right now what he misses the most is to have that warm, lean body pressed against his, those wonderfully plump lips brushing over his most sensitive spots and those calloused fingers running up and down his body, pressing at just the right places.

The image alone has Sehun gasping, his cock twitching in interest. It's really been a while since he last got some action - the night before Jongin left, actually, but with how often they indulge in intimacy, it feels odd to not have Jongin there with him, touching him. Sighing softly, Sehun decides it's time to use his good old friend, his own hand. There's nothing speaking against masturbating now, especially when he's semi-hard from a very erotic dream he just happened to wake up in the middle of.

He shrugs off shirts and sweatpants before tugging off his boxers as well. It's his first time touching himself like this, splayed out on the bed with no blankets to cover his body. He doesn't need to; he's not in the dormitory anymore where he has to jerk off in the bathroom or try to do it discreetly under the sheets at night, hoping his roommate wouldn't notice because he's just too lazy to get up and use the shower for that.

"Hm... Jongin," he moans, imagining the hands wandering down his body to be his boyfriend's. It's a bit hard though; Sehun's fingers are a bit longer, thinner, daintier than Jongin's and they're a lot softer and cooler, too, meanwhile Jongin's hands leave a trail of fire behind, while Sehun is drawing shudders and goosebumps only. He flicks his nipple, using one hand to play with his rosy buds, while the other hand descends down slowly, mimicking Jongin's usual way of teasing him, and apparently that works. It's a bit easier pretending that it's Jongin now when his own motions copy his boyfriend's, now rubbing at his thighs and purposefully ignoring where he needs to be touched most right now.

"Don't tease," he whispers as if the other was right there with him. And maybe he's too desperate for Jongin, already dreaming of Jongin coming home to him now despite knowing fully well that Jongin will be back the next night, Sunday night. The faint sound of a door unlocking is either a product of his imagination or maybe it's just the neighbor. Either way, it reminds him that Jongin is not there to pleasure him, so he's got to do it all on his own.

It's when he's finally stroking his length, thumb brushing over the tip to spread the pearl of precum that suddenly the lights turn on. Sehun gasps, eyes wide as he stares at an equally flabbergasted Jongin. Moments of silence pass before Jongin is the first one to find the courage to speak up.

"Hi, baby. I see you're having fun on your own already," Jongin chuckles, scratching at his temple. He's eyeing Sehun with interest, that much Sehun can see, but he can also make out the dark rings under Jongin's eyes. The visit must have been straining (Sehun knows that family gatherings are never much fun), and Jongin deciding to take a night train to come back to him and arrive now in the middle of the night or maybe early, early morning even, must have added to that exhaustion. Jongin might be able to sleep anywhere, but he's never been able to sleep comfortable when being on the train or the bus. Sehun is torn between wanting his boyfriend to make love to him and his boyfriend to rest.

"I... I missed you. I was thinking about all the things you would o to me if you were home," Sehun mumbles when his selfish and naughty side wins this time. He is not _that_ selfish though, so he finds a compromise. "Can we just... can you just touch me? I missed your hands on me and my hands on you. Let's do that and sleep afterwards and then we can do all the good things tomorrow, yeah?"

He sees Jongin licking his lips. That is a definite yes, he thinks, and moments later Jongin proves his interpretation to be right as he quickly takes off his clothes to join Sehun in bed, eager hands and lips roaming all over his body until Sehun pushes Jongin away with soft laughter.

They indulge in a slow, sensual kiss after that while they stroke each other, both determined to get the other off as quickly as possible so they can just sleep all cuddled and huddled together, skin pressing on skin.


	5. #05: blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: blowjob, bathroom sex, (semi) public sex || unbetaed!

"Oh Sehun, you little brat," Jongin hisses as the door falls shut behind him. Jongin quickly locks the door to the bathroom stall before turning around to glare at the tease that his boyfriend is. Throughout the whole dinner, Sehun has been touching him, a hand rubbing over his thighs, inching closer and closer to his crotch. And despite all the secretive glares and hisses, Sehun didn't deter from actually touching him. It drove Jongin crazy to have his boyfriend do this and he was mortified, too. What if his parents noticed?

He had to excuse himself from the dinner table, unable to sit there with Sehun any longer, and his parents of course bought the excuse that he's feeling a bit unwell, pointing out how red his face was; did he catch a cold? Did he have a fever? Sehun has followed him, saying he would check up on his boyfriend and Jongin's parents had nodded, happy to see how caring Sehun was. They had always been fond of Sehun, as much as Sehun's parents liked Jongin - after all they were all friends, right from the beginning. Sehun and Jongin basically grew up together, and now that they ended up as couple, no one was actually surprised.

"Did you really have to do that?" Jongin sighs. "My parents are visiting and you promised to be good. Can't you ever keep your promises?"

"But I _am_  good," Sehun insists, the grin on his face promising nothing good. "Your parents didn't notice a thing, so all is fine, right? Besides, I only promised to be nice to your parents, that's all. Doesn't mean I need to be nice to you." Sehun's laughter is quiet, but it provokes a reaction from Jongin, who can't let his boyfriend be smug and get away with his antics all the time. No, he has to teach Sehun a lesson so he would stop doing this shit the next time.

"You are not the one to decide if you were good or not, baby," he says, and if Sehun was a kitten, Jongin is sure Sehun's cat ears would perk up at the voice of authority. But the human Sehun does nothing like that, he only shudders lightly and Jongin loves to see those lips trembling, a telltale sign that Sehun is getting excited, too.

"B-but-" Sehun starts, but Jongin doesn't let him finish. He pushes Sehun down by his shoulders, forcing him on his knees so Sehun is facing his crotch, the bulge straining against the jeans Jongin is wearing. "Finish what you start," he commands. "And if you're doing a good job, maybe I won't have to punish you later at home."

Sehun nods and unbuttons the pants, quickly pulling the zipper down as well. Jongin can see that this has been Sehun's plan all along. Sometimes he wonders why his boyfriend seems to be perpetually horny, but then he remembers that he's not much different. He loves to see Sehun coming undone by his own hands and Sehun likes to see him cum, likes to know that he is the one who is doing all that to his boyfriend as well. They are so alike with certain attitudes, thoughts and opinions that Jongin is sure that he has found his soulmate in Sehun, and although he hasn't asked the other, he knows Sehun feels the same.

"Good boy," Jongin whispers when Sehun looks up to him after pulling pants and boxers down enough to let his half hard cock spring free. Sehun is smiling, obviously content with the praise, before he looks back at Jongin's privates, tongue darting out to moisten his own lips first before he's lapping at the tip of Jongin's cock.

Jongin's breath hitches, but he's trying to stay composed, his fingers threading through Sehun's soft locks, encouraging his boyfriend to continue.

"Be quick, baby. My parents are waiting out there," he reminds Sehun who licks a stripe from the tip to the base before he's wrapping his lips around Jongin's length, slowly engulfing more and more of it. A hand is fisted around the base where Sehun's mouth cannot reach - he can, Jongin knows that because Sehun can deep throat, but he doesn't lke it and Jongin doesn't press. He lets Sehun do what he wants, if he's in the mood to deep throat he will do, and if not, then not. It's fine like that, Sehun's hot mouth and his skillful tongue are enough to bring Jongin to orgasm, he doesn't need more (though admittedly, he will always prefer Sehun's tight ass but with the lack of time they have now, a blowjob has to do).

Sehun hums softly, the vibrations making Jongin shiver in pleasure. Sehun's awfully good at giving head, they both know it, and that is why Sehun starts bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed out and tongue pressing against the underside of Jongin's length, tracing the vein there. It has Jongin groaning, trying his best to keep in the moans because they're still in a public place, in a restaurant's bathroom stall. It makes him painfully aware now, that it's not only their parents they keep waiting, but possibly, there are other guests wanting to use the bathroom as well.

"Faster, baby," he grunts out, his grip on Sehun's head tightening just a bit, hopefully not enough to hurt, before he starts to thrust into the hot cavern, slowly and steadily at first, but increasing in pace a bit later. He remembers the first time he's done that, Sehun had glared at him, so he stopped, but by now his boyfriend is used to getting his mouth fucked, jaw going slack so Jongin can do as he pleases, as he needs it, with pretty eyes blinking up at him, tears gathering in the corners. Jongin feels slightly bad for making Sehun cry, but the little smile of those pink lip wrapped tautly around his cock tells him that Sehun isn't opposing any of this.

His thrusts are shallow, not going much deeper than Sehun allows him because there's still a hand pumping at his base. It's when a second hand joins to fondle at his balls that Jongin cums with a silent moan. He shudders and leans back against the wall, not trusting his own legs to keep him upright when Sehun is sucking so eagerly at the tip, eyes still holding contact with Jongin's as he swallows.

"Shit," he curses quietly when Sehun licks at the tip of his still sensitive cock before tucking it back in. He's pretty sure that they both look dishevelled. There's no way his parents won't know what they've been up to with Jongin still red in the face and Sehun's eyes glazed over and lips so swollen. It's not like his parents are stupid; they know they're dating, and although they never spoke about it, Jongin is pretty sure that his parents know that he and Sehun are the kind of intimate any other couple is and would be.

"Don't worry, hyung," Sehun whispers as they both stumble out of the bathroom after washing their faces and checking their appearances in the mirror, clothes neatly tucked in and hair patted down. But even with Sehun's reassurance Jongin is too embarrassed to face his parents, but instead of going back to their table, Sehun pulls him right out of the door, not forgetting to get their coats at the wardrobe before they leave the restaurant. He ushers Jongin into a taxi, grinning widely once they are both seated and leaning against each other.

"I'll text your parents, telling them you're really, really, really not feeling well and that we're going home so I can take care of you." And the glint in Sehuns eyes makes what he means by _taking care of Jongin_  quite obvious.

"You're incredible," Jongin sighs and leans back against the seats, eyes closing for a while. It's gonna be a long night for sure.


	6. #06: clothed getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: frotting; unbetaed

Sehun wakes in the middle of the night when Jongin slips into bed with him. It's actually not Jongin joining him in bed that wakes him, but rather the motion that comes with it. There is something hard pressing against the soft curve of his ass and it doesn't take a fully awake Sehun to comprehend what is happening. Even in his drowsy state he understands that his boyfriend is horny and rutting against him.

"Nini," he whines softly when strong arms keep him caged and pressed close to Jongin's chest. There are layers of clothes between them that he really wants to remove now. Jongin being all hot and bothered gets Sehun hot and bothered in return, especially when it comes unexpected. Didn't Jongin say they would have to hold back for a while and not go at it like rabbits because there are exams to study for? Didn't Jongin just tell him no yesterday when Sehun begged him - actually begged him while being on his knees - to fuck him or let Sehun fuck him, yet Jongin had stayed firm with his decision? And saying no to a kneeling Sehun with (crocodile) tears is an impossible thing for Jongin, at least he has thought so.

"Shh," Jongin whispers. "Don't, baby. Be a good boy and let me do." That sentence alone is enough to turn Sehun obedient and pliant, mainly because he is expecting great things now. Maybe Jongin is taking his words back. After all, it's difficult to _not_  lust after Sehun's bubble butt. Even Baekhyun hyung can't refrain from touching it from time to time, even if that means a death glare and an occasional punch from a jealous boyfriend named Jongin who is very much possessive and doesn't like to share. Jongin usully respects his hyungs, but Sehun seems to be his weak spot, just as much as Sehun has a soft spot for Jongin, so whenever it comes to Sehun, Jongin doesn't seem to mind going against his principles. Anyone touching what is his gets hit with the same force and knowing that Jongin is actually working out (Sehun suspects it's to impress him though Jongin keeps denying that) the punches he throws do hurt.

After a while, it gets boring though. Jongin is still rubbing his bulge against Sehun's ass and that is definitely not the place Sehun needs some friction now, unless Jongin takes out his cock and runs the tip up and down the crack of Sehun's ass but with the continuity of his boyfriend's actions Sehun doubts that he's getting his release tonight; Jongin seems to be intent on getting off alone and that is unacceptable to Sehun.

"Nini," he starts again, the whine turning into a soft moan when plush lips are attached to that little sensitive spot under his ear. A shudder runs through his body and his thoughts disperse; he's not even able to think about how manipulative his other half can be at times, knowing Sehun so well - too well - so he can turn Sehun into this malleable heap of bones.

"No worries, baby," comes the husky voice, hot breath hitting his ear and eliciting a gasp, or is it the hand that is rubbing his crotch area the cause for it? Sehun isn't too sure. "I'll make you cum, you'll like it." And Sehun is very sure that Jongin will stay true to his words as always. What he doesn't know though is _how_  Jongin is going to do that, but that is not important as long as he is allowed to get his release, too. He remembers the times Jongin hasn't let him cum as punishment for his intolerable behavior (really, it's not Sehun's fault when he gets horny; his own libido is just mirroring Jongin's, it's all Jongin's fault actually).

"Stay like that for me, okay, Hunnie?" Jongin asks and Sehun nods, breathing out a shaky _yes_  when Jongin nips at his ear. Jongin just knows how to get him weak, and Sehun swears he'll get back at Jongin the next time. He's been too lenient and sweet to his boyfriend lately, it's about time that Sehun turns the table around, but that will have to wait because oh, the way Jongin's hard cock is now trapped between his ass cheeks and sliding up and down is too good. He can feel his hole twitch, and maybe Jongin can feel it, too, because the lips pressing against his skin now seem to be pulled into a smirk.

Sehun pushes back, wanting more, but when he tries to push his pants down, Jongin pulls them back up, hissing a command that Sehun knows he needs to obey. Tonight at least, he will do what Jongin says, and if it means doing this with their pajamas on, then so be it. Sehun will make Jongin hand wash all the clothes as punishment the next day. He's never been a fan of making a mess on his clothes, even if it's just an old tanktop and an old pair of sweatpants.

"Are you close?" Jongin asks. Sehun thinks he is. The raspiness of Jongin's voice is only adding to the pleasure he feels. He is incredibly turned on, knowing that Jongin must be desperate for release as well, knowing that his boyfriend is doing all of this because no matter how often he has repeated that one sentence, telling Sehun over and over again that they can't sleep with each other much the next few weeks, Jongin can't completely stay away from him. Maybe this is Jongin's way to save his dignity because rubbing against each other with their clothes on isn't what Sehun would call sex, though it is some kind of masturbation, right?

"Don't you want to cum for me, baby?" Jongin whispers and when teeth sink down to that other sensitive spot right at the juncture where neck meets shoulder, Sehun does spill into his boxers, eyes closed shut but mouth parted widely to moan out his boyfriend's name. It's becoming hot on the othr side as well and Sehun realizes once he's recovered from his high that Jongin did cum as well, that it's not only sticky on the front side of his pajamas, but Jongin's cum is making the backside of his PJs cling to his ass, too. Yes, he's definitely going to punish Jongin. Once he's freed himself out of Jongin's bear hug that is. Jongin's done good working out, probably so he can manhandle Sehun better and keep him pressed into the mattress like that.


	7. #07: dressed/naked (half dressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: lap dance, barebacking

There are a lot of things Jongin loves about Sehun, and if prompted to start on that list, it will take a long time until he runs out of things he could list. There really is a lot. He would start with the obvious, with Sehun's ethereal looks - because let's be honest here, Jongin might be ridiculously attractive but Sehun brings it to another dimension. He would start with the lean stature, the nice stomach that is soft to the touch, the broad shoulders and the petite waist that is just perfect for his arms to fit around. He likes Sehun's butt, too, a lot, actually, but there's Sehun's face as well, with pretty eyes framed by long, dark lashes, a perfect nose and pink, soft lips. He likes Sehun's hair, too, likes to run a hand through Sehun's hair and ruin the younger's hairstyle, just to have his boyfriend whine at him because the voice, too, it's cute, it's lovely. He adores Sehun a lot.

But it's not only all the things obvious to the eye that Jongin loves. He loves Sehun's personality, too, how hard-working he is, how honest, how naive at times. And what he loves the most is how passionate Sehun is, easy to excite, and so, so eager to please. Jongin loves to keep Sehun happy, but he also loves how much efforts Sehun puts into returning. Because in love, it's not one giving and the other taking, but both giving and taking, and right now Jongin would say that he is on the receiving end. Not meant as in being the one who takes cock, but meant as the one receiving one of the best presents up to date.

Jongin just got home and he's dead tired, but when he sees Sehun, waiting for him right at the door, his mood brightens instantly. He's just had a project group meeting that was rather unproductive with his group m embers incapable of coming up with a plan and allocate work and thus Jongin's been the one to do most of the ground research to distribute tasks for everyone. It's needless to say that Jongin hates these kinds of projects, so now that he's home he just wants to cuddle with Sehun and whine to him. Sehun seems to have other plans though, because right after Jongin's taken off his shoes and put away his coat, he's being pulled to the living room and pushed down to sit on a chair. Why not the couch, he wonders, but before he can ask, Sehun's already gesturing him to stay quiet and seated and goes to dim the light.

Jongin frowns as trashy dubstep music is turned on - he's never seen the appeal in it but Sehun likes that kind of music so okay, he tolerates it - but really, he just wants to tell his boyfriend about his shitty day and cuddle and kiss to feel better, so having Sehun doing all of this instead is irritating.

"Sehun-" He starts, but is interrupted once more. This time, Sehun's finger is pressed on his lips to shush him and Jongin sighs. Whatever Sehun is planning he will let Sehun do, because Sehun's the more stubborn of them both, and if he lets Sehun finish first, he'll get the chance to do what he wants and needs. Jongin goes silent then and leans back in his chair, waiting for Sehun to do something, anything, and it's only when Sehun starts to unbutton his shirt does Jongin realize what his boyfriend is attempting.

It's not like he's never seen Sehun stripping before, but so far his boyfriend has refused to turn it into some sort of showcase. He's huffed and outright told Jongin he was not some stripper, rejecting Jongin's suggestion. Right now that side of Sehun has disappeared and Sehun is doing what Jongin hasn't expected him to do, least of all today, a Tuesday night.

"It's our second anniversary," Sehun whispers, and Jongin feels guilty. He totally forgot it, stressing over assignments and group projects instead. He hasn't prepared a present, so he opens his mouth to apologize but Sehun shakes his head so he keeps quiet, eyes following dainty fingers down the row of buttons on the white dress shirt. He should have noticed today being a special day because Sehun's dressed neatly in slacks and dress shirt with a black necktie even. The neck tie is already loosened and almost falling off his shoulders, but Sehun doesn't seem to care.

"I know you were busy with school stuff," Sehun says, using the same sweet voice as before. "So I knew you wouldn't be able to prepare something. That's why I prepared something. This. All I want today is your cooperation, okay?"

Jongin nods and licks his lips, eyes still glued to the pale hands that are now wandering down Sehun's chest and torso and fuck, the way Sehun's hips are swaying is sinful, too. Jongin is aroused; he can feel himself starting to harden already at the sight, and wow, what did he do to deserve a wonderful boyfriend like Sehun, sweet and caring (if one didn't count the times Sehun sasses him) and so, so sexy. Jongin feels like dying as he sits there, doing nothing because Sehun hasn't given him any real instructions yet. Is he allowed to lean forward and reach out? Can he already touch and marvel at the softness of Sehun's skin?

"Stay seated and enjoy the show," Sehun says, voice tinkling with amusement. Sehun is probably smug, Jongin thinks, but that's fine. Jongin would be, too, if he was in Sehun's position, so he doesn't mind. He spreads his legs, shamelessly rubbing over his still clothed crotch as he watches his boyfriend who's still rolling his hips. He kind of wishes to be the one brushing his thumb over a pink, perky nipple because the moan it elicits - maybe exaggerated, Jongin is not too sure - is too delicious. He wants to be the once sending pleasure down Sehun's spine, wants to be the one turning Sehun into his pliant little kitten, but it seems like he has to wait until later to do that.

Sehun is shimmying out of his slacks now, his backside turned towards Jongin, and oh God, Sehun has gone commando, not wearing any underwear beneath the pants. Jongin wonders briefly if Sehun's only prepared for him like that or if Sehun has just been too lazy to find a clean pair of boxer shorts to wear, maybe having gone outside without underwear all day. When Sehun bends down with hands running over his own ass, Jongin is already completely hard. It's really uncomfortable in his jeans right now, so even without Sehun's permission he pops open the button and unzips the pants, pulling his cock out. And that must have been the right decision, because when Sehun turns around Jongin can see the glint in Sehun's eyes that speaks of lust and want. And yet his boyfriend manages to control himself. Instead of jumping Jongin like he would do on any other day (at least that's what Jongin thinks), Sehun walks over to him in a leisure pace, hips still swaying, but a hand pulling the opened shirt down to cover his crotch area. Jongin feels like dying, seeing Sehun acting so coy when everything about this act, about this set-up was rather lewd.

"Special service for Mister Kim Jongin," Sehun says with a wink when he's right in front of Jongin. For a moment he expects Sehun to drop down to his knees and suck him, but instead, Sehun is carefully straddling him, the meaty ass hovering above Jongin's straining cock.

"Sehun, please, can I touch you?" He asks. He wants to sink his fingers in Sehun so badly, prepping him and opening him up nicely to fit his cock in there, the image of Sehun riding him is just too tempting to not make it come true.

"Not yet, Sir," Sehun says in that oddly flirtatious way, a tone Jongin hasn't heard for long. It just turns him on more, especially when Sehun is so close, yet he can't touch. The whine that leaves Jongin's lips soon turns into a moan when his boyfriend starts moving, all smooth and seductive as he rolls his hips. Sehun's buttocks brush against Jongin's cock; he's teasing, Sehun is teasing him, he realizes when there's this soft, dark whisper, hot breath fanning over his skin, Sehun's lips attached to the spot beneath his ear now. "I learned lap dance only for you, Nini. Yixing-hyung taught me."

At any other time Jongin would start firing questions, wanting to know all the details, such as if there was any skinship between Sehun and his mentor, if Yixing had tried to advance on him, but right now, all that Jongin can think about is how good it would be to have his cock buried inside of Sehun while the other is rolling his hips so skillfully.

His impatience must have been too obvious because moments later Sehun chuckles, lips trailing down Jongin's neck till they reach the collar bones. Sehun sits up properly after he's sucked a mark on tanned skin, the grin on his face wide, eyes twinkling like a little child waking up on a Christmas morning to find its presents all neatly stacked underneath the Christmas tree.

"Enough foreplay, alright?" Jongin groans, hoping that his boyfriend has mercy with him now. He's lucky to have Sehun agreeing with him, but when he trails fingers down to Sehun's ass, fully intent on shoving them into the tight little hole down there, Sehun slaps his fingers away.

"I fingered myself earlier," Sehun admits with shy laughter. "You're so hard right now, I'm sure you'd be glad to skip the pretting too." And Sehun is right. Jongin grins as well, mirroring the expression on his boyfriend's face. He places the tip of his cock against Sehun's entrance and they both gasp when Sehun engulfs him in his heat.

"You're so good," Jongin mumbles, knowing that it must be straining despite Sehun saying he's ready. Sehun looks far too concentrated to be fully enjoying it, so he lets Sehun choose the pace and the moment to start. He places wet little kisses all over Sehun's neck, one hand playing with a rosy bud to distract his lover from the burn he knows too well. It seems to help a lot as Sehun starts moving soon after, hips grinding down in a slow pace.

Jongin just lets Sehun do, encouraging his boyfriend to go further, but never thrusting up. He's patient, exerting self-control because he thinks that's needed when one has to handle someone as frail looking as Sehun. Sehun's probably not as weak as he sees him, but Jongin can't help thinking that way with how young Sehun still looks. Sehun will forever be his baby dongsaeng, even if it's just few months difference.

"Nini, move," Sehun hisses, and only then does Jongin snap his hips up, both hands gripping at Sehun's hips to pull him down. Sehun is gasping every time Jongin's cock is fully sheathed inside of him, his expression showing that Jongin must have found his sweet spot. As moments pass by, they both become more frantic in their movements, the rhythm fast but irregular now.

Sehun cums first, releasing ropes of white onto Jongin's grey shirt, and with the way Sehun clenches down on him, it triggers Jongin's orgasm too. He spills into Sehun, filling his boyfriend up with his hot seeds. It makes Sehun whimper softly, but Sehun doesn't protest, so Jongin doesn't pull out. Sehun is still sitting on his lap, both arms now wrapped around Jongin's shoulders as he leans into the sturdy chest, both only slowly regaining composure.

"Was it good?" Sehun asks, grimacing when he gets up on wobbly knees. There's cum running down his thighs and it feels gross.

"Very," Jongin replies with a fond smile. He's getting up as well to assist his seemingly boneless boyfriend over to the shower.

"Good," Sehun says then. "So for your present to me, I'd like you to strip and give me a lap dance, too. On the weekend maybe?"


	8. #08: skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: skype sex, dirty talk (kind of?)

"I don't understand why you agreed in the first place," Jongin sighs. "You knew it would be a bad idea to tag along your parents, yet you did agree. Now look what's happening. You're unhappy, but you can't come back home yet because you're supposed to stay another week."

If Jongin is honest, he thinks Sehun's just exaggerating. He knows how much his boyfriend loves traveling and seeing new places, and more importantly, how much Sehun actually loves an extravagant life. Despite them being childhood friends and their parents being really, really good friends actually, their lifestyles couldn't be anymore different. The Kims are rather modest if Jongin is allowed to say so, while the Ohs have never been too frugal. They're rather generous with their spending, but since both parents work full time with Mr. Oh being the CEO of a branch of Samsung and his wife being an influential person within the media - backstage, not on the front titles, though Mrs. Oh could very well be a model still, despite being close to her fifties now. It explains why Sehun is breathtakingly beautiful, even if the picture of Sehun he's presented with now on screen is a bit blurry.

"I miss you, Nini," Sehun whines. "Need you, need you cuddles, need your kisses."

Jongin laughs at that. "Is that the only thing I'm good at?"

"No, there's so much more you're really good at," Sehun says and Jongin groans. He knows that tone. That kind of dark voice - Sehun's voice is transmitted surprisingly well through their skype connection - is the telltale sign of Sehun wanting either Jongin's ass, mouth or his cock (and occasionally all three in one session). It has Jongin groaning because he knows they're not able to touch each other for a while and despite his hatred for webcam sessions there really is no other choice. They've actually done it once before, when Jongin was on the countryside to visit his relatives and back then they were facetiming and Jongin almost got caught fingering himself in his cousin's bedroom. Not so good memories Jongin thinks and shudders, and he's worries Sehun's parents might find out. Aren't they sleeping in the hotel room next door?

"Really? Now, what am I good at?" Jongin asks, reluctantly playing Sehun's game. He's rewarded with a pretty smile and then Sehun scoots back on the bed. Sehun's only wearing a bathrobe right now, with nothing underneath and that Jongin discovers when Sehun spreads his legs, the lower part of the bathrobe parting and revealing Sehun's privates, the cock standing pretty and curved against Sehun's stomach.

Jongin shakes his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Did you touch yourself while talking to me? You're so naughty, Sehun."

"I've always been this naughty, Jongin. And I know you love me like this." Sehun is cocky as always, but he's saying the truth. Sehun can be bratty all he wants, he can be sassy and stubborn and annoying with his constant whining and nagging, but Jongin loves him nonetheless. It's all part of Sehun and Jongin embraces it all. It's not like he's the easiest to deal with either. He's closed off at times, too introverted and in thought and a person as active and outgoing as Sehun is compliments him well. They fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle and up till now, in all of their dating history, they haven't had a serious fight. They're too attuned to one another to ever be inconsiderate enough and hurt their other, better half.

"That's true, baby. Now show me how much you love me? I want to see you moaning for me."

Sehun nods and unties the bathrobe, letting the garment fall off his shoulders. It serves now as a blanket or a towel and maybe that's enough to not make a too big mess on the bed. Jongin pities the staff that has to clean up the guests' rooms, but the pity he feels cannot compare to the lusting he has when it comes to Sehun. He really wants to see his boyfriend wrecking himself while pretending that it's Jongin who's touching him. It's not often that he can watch Sehun masturbate, and if he gets the chance, then he'll gladly take it.

Sehun's sucking on his own fingers now, the slurping noises he makes are loud enough to weave over to Jongin's room. It makes Jongin harden slowly, the sight lone enough to turn him on. He's thinking about trying to get off by simply watching. Would he be able to? Or rather, would Sehun be able to make him cum like that? He voices the idea, and finds Sehun eager to accept the challenge.

"I'm sure I can do that," Sehun says, full of confidence. Jongin just shakes his head and chuckles. He scoots a bit further away from his laptop, too, still seated at his desk chair, and pulls out his cock. It's still rather soft, but Sehun promises he'll change that soon. They agree on some more rules. Sehun has half an hour to get Jongin (and himself) to orgasm. He is allowed to seduce Jongin in any way and persuade him to touch himself, though it is still Jongin's decision if he does or not. Jongin is of course determined not to do so because he doesn't want to help Sehun. After all, the winner gets a prize and that is any kind of favor they can think of. Jongin already has a few ideas what he's going to use it for, maybe have Sehun tidy up the whole apartment or have Sehun take him out on a date. There are lots of possibilities outside of the bedroom, too.

Sehun wastes no time to start on his endeavor, one hand teasing at his entrance, the other playing with his nipple. His moans aren't as loud or slutty as Jongin has expected, but rather, they're quiet and breathy and that turns Jongin on a lot more. Sehun does know his preferences after all; they've had months of exploring the other's body and kinks, and yet Jongin is sure there are lots more he will learn about Sehun and vice versa. Like how much his boyfriend can actually endure. He can't remember ever not having used lube on Sehun, but there his boyfriend is, prepping himself with two fingers shoved into his hole already, although that bit of saliva from earlier can't help much with the burn. Sehun's rougher on himself than Jongin has ever been, and that is actually hot. Something about his boyfriend's whimpers and little gasps and pleas is giving him goosebumps. Is it the way Sehun keeps repeating Jongin's name, eyes hooded and glazed over as his hips push back against his fingers? Jongin gulps and retracts his hand, silently cursing Sehun for being so good, for tempting him to touch his own dick.

Jongin finds new determination to not cum right now, not before the thirty minutes are over, but it's getting incredibly more difficult with Sehun stepping up his game. Sehun's now on his knees, propped up on one arm as the other still works at his ass. And instead of the soft moans, Sehun's alluring voice is whispering dirty words. _Oh, Jongin, don't you want to touch this? Mmh... Imagine how good it would feel to have your cock inside of me._

And the worst part comes when Sehun pulls out his fingers to have both hands on his ass cheeks to spread them wide, his words delivered in the same needy manner as moments ago when he keeps saying how much he wants Jongin's touch, Jongin's lips, Jongin's teeth, Jongin's cock. He wants to be marked, not with mere touches, not with a cock lodged inside of him, penetrating him to remind him he's Jongin's, but he's asking for Jongin to sink his teeth into soft delicate skin, too, to really, _really_  make Sehun Jongin's. It awakens Jongin's possessive side that actually never really slumbers, but right in this moments it's there with full force. Jongin is frustrated as he keeps watching his boyfriend and he growls, his hand now furiously tugging at his cock because he needs to show Sehun what he's missing right now, just because he decided to go to the fucking States with his parents instead of spending _all_  of his summer holidays with Jongin.

It's no surprise that Jongin cums first while Sehun is still displaying his twitching hole as best as he can while rutting into a pillow he has conveniently placed beneath his crotch. His mind is almost blank when the orgasm wrecks through his body, sending him into a pleasantly buzzing state right after.

Only when Sehun's smug face greets him later with that shit eating grin plastered all over it and the voice too composed to be Sehun post-orgasm - but it is Sehun in all his post-orgasmic glory, with twinkling eyes and hot pink dusting his cheeks. And oh, Sehun's licking the white off his fingers and that is definitely proof that Jongin wasn't the only one who came, not really untouched, but he came nonetheless within the thirty minutes they've set up.

"I win," Sehun says. "So you owe me. I'll make good use of that favor, no worries, babe." And Sehun's grin makes Jongin believe that yes indeed, Sehun will. Jongin is doomed, as always, when his boyfriend tricks him into these kinds of things.


	9. #09: against the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: a bit of cursing, not much explicit stuff; unbetaed  
> i kind of... lost my muse OTL

Jongin is pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend in front of him when he opens the door. Wasn't Sehun scheduled to return in two days? It’s only Friday evening and Jongin is pretty sure that Sehun has told him his flight back was on Sunday. Jongin has stared at his planner often and long enough to know Sehun’s flight number and the scheduled time of arrival; he has wanted to pick Sehun up from the airport.

“New York is nice and all but I missed you so I came back earlier,” Sehun says and enters the apartment, pulling his luggage with him. The door falls close then and the moment it does, Sehun tackles him, making him stumble backwards. If it weren't for Sehun's fast reaction, quickly cushioning the back of Jongin's head with a hand, Jongin might have had minor repercussions by banging his head hard against the wall. Like this, it's only Sehun's hand hurting, which isn't much better but at least it was less dangerous and life threatening.

“I missed you, too,” Jongin whispers, his smile growing fond as he watches his boyfriend pout and rubbing his hand. “But you need to learn not to be so enthusiastic and act on impulse. Next time we might be even less lucky and one or both of us get hurt badly for real.”

“Yeah yeah,” Sehun dismisses his words, a habit that would drive other people crazy but to Jongin it's the way Sehun is, he can't imagine Sehun to be much different from now. Sehun will forever be this kind of brat, the lovely kind of brat, and Jongin will always and forever be in love with Sehun. Paired with that response, Sehun jumps him again, this time more careful, but Sehun has Jongin pressed against the wall nonetheless. One gaze deep into Sehun's eyes is enough for Jongin to figure what Sehun must have been missing the most: their kisses, their touches and their love making. Jongin doesn't think that satisfying carnal needs is the most important, but with the emotional bond between them so strong, it is only natural to be sexually attracted, too. Just a gaze from hooded lips and Jongin is turned on, and he thinks it's vice versa.

"Someone's impatient," he chuckles, but the laughter dies soon when Sehun brings their crotches together with a roll of his hips; Sehun is half hard already.

"I was thinking about you the whole flight," Sehun whispers into his ear and those words fill Jongin's mind with images of Sehun possibly touching himself under a blanket, not minding that he's on a plan, that he's in public. Or no, Sehun might have occupied the washroom to finger himself, thinking of Jongin's cock, just like he did a few nights before for Jongin to see on skype.

"Shit, Sehun," Jongin gasps out. The other has wasted no time to slip his hand into Jongin's sweatpants, into his boxers actually, to rub the leaking length. Now Jongin can't deny it either, Sehun's got him all worked up. It's when Sehun's finger wanders more, rubbing at Jongin's entrance that the older boy understands what it is that Sehun really, really wants this time.

"I was thinking about fucking you, right here, right up against the wall," Sehun continues his whispers. It elicits a small whimper from Jongin who feels smaller now, weaker, and if it wasn't for Sehun pinning him to the wall like this, he might have slid down to sit on the ground already, knees wobbly like pudding.

"How does that sound, baby?" Sehun's tone is dark. It's not a question, more like a command, but even if it was a question Jongin would still reply the same way he did now - with frantic nodding and a breathed out _yes, please, I'd like that_. Sehun just laughs softly in response, pulling Jongin with him towards the bedroom.

"I'd love to do that, really, Jongin, but maybe not today, later. I'm tired from the flight. Let's just get each other off, then go to bed, okay? We need to make up for two weeks of cuddles and kisses."


	10. #10: angry sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original prompt was doggy style, but junxouji and i agreed to write something different, something we would enjoy writing more.
> 
> warnings: angry sex, rough sex, minor cursing, orgasm denial

Jongin loves Sehun, really, but there are times his boyfriend can be insufferable, to an extent that even Jongin who considers himself a rather patient person, can’t stay calm and keep quiet. Like now, when his nerves are strung up high, when he’s busy with not only midterms but also with the upcoming recital where he’s supposed to perform with Yixing and Taemin, both of them incredibly good dancers, yet the three of them haven’t even gotten a full choreography down because they decided to choose a different song last minute, one that was less sensual. After all, it’s an event organized by their university and thus they need to appear proper.

Sehun, it appears, is not even half as stressed as Jongin. It’s because he’s quit photography club after a fight with the club president the semester before, and since then he’s declared he would go do photography in his leisure time whenever he wants to. Okay, that’s just half of the reason. The other reason is that Sehun’s actually doing well in his major, what with his father running a company, so he’s got some insider knowledge before starting college. It’s needless to say that Jongin has no time for his boyfriend’s antics. No matter how much he himself wants to indulge both Sehun and himself and spend a few hours kissing and cuddling Sehun every day, there are more important things to do. Like studying and practicing, both things he usually does on campus grounds, but it’s past midnight now so Jongin’s gone home to pull an all-nighter there, preferring the familiarity of his own four walls over the eerie silence in the library.

Unfortunately, he has forgotten a major factor that has always made him reconsider and study at places other than his shared apartment with Sehun, and that is Sehun. Sehun who has tried to be nice the past few weeks, but with the lack of interaction between them – Jongin is buried in assignments and readings after he gets home late from a practice or a study group session – Sehun has gotten clingier. And clingy right now means Sehun’s been whining, demanding Jongin’s attention for almost an hour. One hour that’s gone to waste because Jongin can’t really focus.

He’s rereading this passage for what feels like the hundredth times when his patience snaps. He’s been a nice and considerate boyfriend, always, and though he likes babying Sehun and spoil his lover, right now he just can’t afford to do so when time seems to be running out.

“Shut the fuck up, Oh Sehun. I said I’m busy,” Jongin growls, his tone dangerous as he glares at his boyfriend. Sehun’s not intimidated it seems, he’s sitting up on the bed, lips jutted forward in a pout. Jongin knows what Sehun wants to say, but he doesn’t give the other the chance to speak up. He’s too angry and frustrated with Sehun’s behavior to be a sweet and gentle boyfriend now.

“Is it so hard to understand I need to study for my exams? Not everyone’s excelling in their studies without having to put much efforts into them because not everyone’s as smart as you are. So please, use your fucking brain and be considerate for once.”

His words are harsh, he knows it, and on any other day he would immediately apologize and beg for Sehun’s forgiveness because _baby, I didn’t mean it, I love you, I’d never blame you_ , but today, today is different. Jongin is seething and Sehun’s reaction – a scoff – doesn’t help at all. It turns a switch within Jongin, so instead of cooling off, Jongin just gets even more aggressive.

“Fuck, you really want to mess with me today, huh?”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun is a hot, panting mess underneath him. He looks wrecked like this, the sweat making strands of hair stick to his face, his cheeks reddened with streaks of tears. Jongin would feel bad for Sehun, seeing his boyfriend cry, if it wasn’t for the frustration he needs to vent out first. That, and the sweet moans that spill from parted lips, red and swollen. The words Sehun says, too, _more, harder, faster,_  please please _please_  – they all are proof of how much his boyfriend is enjoying this aggressive side of Jongin.

Jongin realizes belatedly that perhaps, this all might have been a scheme. Sehun might have wanted to rile him up to get a good, hard fuck, bored of their usual vanilla. But vanilla is good, vanilla is fine, right?

It’s not the right time to doubt himself, to doubt his abilities and skills in giving pleasure to the gorgeous boyfriend he has. Because said gorgeous boyfriend is now right there, bent in half with legs pushed to his chest and a straining cock, the tip a fury red and leaking, begging to be touched. And said gorgeous boyfriend is now clenching around him, which prompts Jongin to snap his hips harder, not caring that with the way the headboard keeps hitting the wall, the neighbors will know what they’re up to. It’s not like Sehun’s very quiet about it either, Sehun is rather vocal, or more like he knows when to be vocal to please Jongin and fuel his ego. Right now it’s probably the former. Sehun’s sweet like this, and so so pliant. There’s no traces left of bossy Sehun, unless the desperate begs and please for Jongin to _please please please make me cum_  would be considered as commands when really, Jongin is the only one in control here. Sehun is at his mercy for once and Jongin doesn’t think he needs to be nice right now; Sehun wasn’t nice earlier either.

“Do you really think you deserve to cum after this? Annoying me to no ends when I’m busy and now making me take time off studying to take care of you and teach you a lesson. Really, do you deserve to cum?”

Sehun’s tears seem endless now, because of joy, or because Jongin is a bit too rough, he doesn’t know. After all, he hasn’t prepped Sehun as thoroughly as he usually would, using his spit instead of lube. He knows it must burn for Sehun, but this is punishment, right? Sehun has to endure. And if he goes soft on his boyfriend, Sehun will most likely start to annoy him the next day while Jongin really needs every wake minute to cram for final exams. It’s really not too much to ask when he told Sehun to be patient, waiting just two more weeks. Two more weeks and he’ll be able to make it up to Sehun. They could go on dates again, or if Sehun prefers staying at home to cuddle, Jongin would do that, too. He would do anything for his love – at an appropriate time.

“I’m sorry, really sorry, Nini,” Sehun says, voice already hoarse. Jongin’s not too sure for how long they’ve been going at it already, he only know it’s been rather long, because every time Sehun was on the brink of an orgasm, Jongin would withdraw and take away all stimulation, making Sehun whine and beg for more. He’s been denying Sehun release, while he himself had cum once after thoroughly fucking Sehun’s mouth.

“Please, I won’t disturb you while studying again, please please please,” Sehun says, more apologies and pleas and promises following after. To Jongin, it’s amazing how coherent Sehun still is. If Jongin was in this situation, he wouldn’t be able to form proper words anymore, much less string together a whole sentence.

Jongin is getting tired, too – he refuses to think he might have softened up because Jongin today has to exert his dominance and show that he’s not the type of sweet boyfriend Sehun can always shove around – so he huffs out a _fine, but remember your promises_. Sehun nods frantically and Jongin starts thrusting again, pace increasing, while a hand curls around Sehun’s cock to bring his boyfriend to orgasm. Three, four pumps later, Sehun is spilling hot, white strings, the face he’s making the most erotic and lewd expression Jongin has ever seen. It is that sight, coupled with Sehun’s walls clenching down on him rhythmically that triggers Jongin’s orgasm. His thrusts become more shallow, but he fucks Sehun through both their orgasms, only stopping when Sehun whines particularly loudly, a hand pushing at his chest. He pulls out then and collapses next to Sehun, chest heaving from the exertion.

His anger completely dissolved now, so he turns to Sehun, looking at his boyfriend with worry. He might have crossed a line, treating Sehun harshly like that. After all, they are boyfriends, and all Jongin has ever wanted to do was to shower Sehun with love, with care, with gentleness.

“Are you okay?” He asks in a whisper, one thumb brushing the corner of Sehun’s eyes. They’re still moist and Sehun looks rather dazed.

Jongin doesn’t get a response, but he keeps talking nonetheless, saying praises and promising to be gentler next time – if Sehun behaves, that is. He pulls Sehun close, ignoring the sticky substance on both their bodies, to properly cuddle Sehun. He has missed that, he realizes now. He’s been too buried in school stuff that it feels like an eternity since he has last been this physically close to Sehun.

“Are you feeling better now?” Sehun asks in a quiet voice. Jongin stills the hand that has been caressing Sehun’s pretty face.

“Me? Shouldn’t I ask you that?”

Sehun laughs softly. “I’m not that weak. Besides, I know you love me. You would never really hurt me. But you… you’ve been so stressed the past weeks. So I decided you needed a good fuck to loosen up. Also to realize what the most important thing in the world is. It’s not your grades Jongin. It’s your mental health, your sanity. Don’t become a workaholic. Don’t work yourself to death. Spend some time on unwinding in between, okay?”

“You mean, spend some time with my boyfriend who I’ve underestimated?” Jongin asks, his voice as soft as his gaze is fond. He knows he should give Sehun more credit, but being the older one, Jongin sometimes forgets that Sehun is actually rather mature, too. And he’s loving and caring, too, in his own unique way.

“Yeah. That would be nice. And now sleep. You can still study tomorrow. There’s enough time left, don’t fret,” Sehun says and drapes his spent body all over Jongin to keep him there, pinned to the mattress. As if Jongin would go back to his desk after an intense session with Sehun. As if Jongin could go back to his studies when Sehun’s words keep ringing in his head, that the most important thing is his sanity. That he doesn’t always need to work that hard. That he’s got enough time. And he understands the underlying message, too. That everything will be fine, and more importantly, that Sehun believes everything will be fine. Sehun believes in him, so he believes in Sehun, too, believes in Sehun’s words.

“Good night, my love,” he whispers, but there’s no reply. Sehun’s already fast asleep.


	11. #11: blindfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: blindfolds, masturbation

"Oh come on, it's gonna be good, really, you'll love it," Jongin promises his boyfriend who is giving him an odd look right now. Jongin doesn't quite understand why because his suggestion isn't anything bad. It doesn't harm anyone. On the contrary, it's supposed to make things more fun.

"I don't know," Sehun says, eyeing the black silk in Jongin's hand with suspicion. Where Jongin got that from, he doesn't know, but he really hopes that his boyfriend isn't getting persuaded by Jongdae hyung to try out all the kinky stuff. He can see it coming, the grade of kinkiness increasing, starting with something as harmless as a blind fold, only to end up weeks later in Sehun being tied up and gagged, just because he's giving in. After all, he wants to please Jongin, and since forever Sehun has been the one to prefer slightly rougher treatment in bed. But that doesn't mean he wants to submit completely, nor does it mean he wants to start a BDSM lifestyle. He's done enough research on that to know he doesn't like it. He doesn't like the pain and the humiliation and he doesn't want to inflict that on Jongin either. And up till today he's thought they both were on the same page with that.

"Baby, please trust me. I want to make up for last time when I went so rough on you. I've read about this. Blindfolds will not only spice up our sex life, they'll heighten your senses, too, meaning everything will feel more intense. It's gonna be good. Don't you trust me?"

Of course Jongin would play the trust card. That's always how Jongin gets Sehun to do as he wishes, because Sehun doesn't want to disappoint or hurt his boyfriend's feelings by not believing in him. Besides, they're soulmates and best friends above all, so Sehun actually does trust Jongin a lot. Sometimes he wishes things weren't that way though.

"Fine," Sehun relents in the end, but he punches Jongin's biceps for that stupid grin. "But just this once."

Jongin chuckles, knowing that Sehun will like it. He has a feeling that his boyfriend might ask to do this again sometime in the future, after coming to terms that kinks are there to make their lives more fun. They don't have to do all the hardcore stuff, though Jongin admits that he's been thinking of trying different thinks. Some roleplaying, for example,or having Sehun crossdress. It's too early to ask his boyfriend to do all that though. No matter how horny Sehun is or how rough he wants to get fucked at times, Sehun is still more of a vanilla type.

They are both naked already, both turned on from kissing and stripping each other. Sehun's lips are swollen and Jongin is sure he doesn't look much better. If it weren't for Jongin's suggestion they would most likely have progressed a lot already with Jongin fingering his boyfriend. Right now though, he is wrapping the silk around Sehun's head, making sure that the other can't see before he guides Sehun to lie down.

"Can we take it off a bit later?" Sehun asks. "I want to look at you."

"Of course," Jongin promises. He's only intended to have the foreplay with a blindfolded Sehun. He wants to see how much more sensitive his boyfriend is when his sight is taken away. Sehun will be forced to focus on his other senses and Jongin is planning to make use of that and trigger Sehun's most intense orgasm up to date.

"Don't do anything, just stay still and enjoy," Jongin instructs, and when Sehun nods, that's when Jongin starts his journey. He has mapped out Sehun's body several times, but no matter how often, he is equally thrilled each time he's got the time to take it slow, to worship every inch of soft, creamy skin, every curve and every line. He's got the image of Sehun burned into his mind already, but tracing it never gets old. There are still so many different angles and positions he could get Sehun in if he ever got bored - the keyword being if. He doesn't though. Sehun is of an ethereal beauty, even more so with the black silk contrasting his pale complexion.

"You're beautiful, you know?" Jongin whispers. He's sitting next to Sehun on the bed now, pleased to see his lover already trembling in anticipation. It's the blindfold, making Sehun more perceptive to every touch and every sound. Jongin smiles when Sehun moans once a finger is circling a pink bud, the digit moving north to press lightly at that one sensitive spot at Sehun's neck. The might have not gotten any action lately, but that doesn't mean there weren't any make out sessions in the past two weeks of final exams; the hickey there is proof of it.

"Don't tease," Sehun whines, and Jongin complies. After all, he's not planning on torturing his lover. He doesn't want to drag this out unnecessary long, though he's still continuing with the foreplay for another while. Sehun should know by now that Jongin just loves to touch Sehun, not only at his most private places, but also Sehun's soft stomach, hands running up and down Sehun's two sides. He loves the reactions he gets to these touches, the whines, the hisses, the pleas to stop playing and get to it. The reaction he draws today though, is a totally different one - Sehun might be pleading, but he's laughing, too, asking Jongin to stop because _it tickles_.

If Jongin stops, then only because he's perplexed. Shaking his head, Jongin chuckles along and takes the blindfold off, revealing moist eyes. Sehun has always been that kind of sensitive, but it's the first time he has been ticklish as Jongin tries to get him in the mood for sex. Is it the blindfold that has changed Sehun's perception this way?

Jongin's not mad though. It's a funny anecdote to tell, though he is sure he'll be skinned alive if he ever talks about his sex life to anyone, but he can use this story to tease his boyfriend. Apart from that, Sehun's reaction is just really, really cute and it makes Jongin want to tackle Sehun and cuddle with him if there wasn't the problem of their hard cocks right now. He needs to take care of that first before they can actually cuddle.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would tickle you," Jongin whispers and presses quick kisses on Sehun's cheeks, his forehead, his nose, anywhere but those lips that part for a soft sigh to be released.

"It's alright," Sehun replies with a sweet smile, and this time Jongin plants a wet kiss on Sehun's mouth. It's a pretty mouth that opens up like a rosebud, the petals soft and pliant for Jongin to nip on. Sehun hits his chest lightly for the teasing, hips bucking up to tell Jongin what he wants right now. And who is Jongin to deny his gorgeous boyfriend something he wants? He's always been this whipped, and only on rare occasions, if he's really, really upset and angry, only then does Jongin ignore his love's wishes. Right now though, he's ready to comply and deliver.

"Let's get you off, hm?" Jongin says, tone, smile and eyes all fond. He doesn't wait for Sehun's nod to start, his hand already reaching out for the lube; their precum is not enough for that purpose. He squeezes an adequate amount onto his right hand before taking both their cocks in it to stroke them to completion together. It's been a while but with the angry sex last time, Jongin doesn't want to wear his boyfriend out again, even if Sehun is insisting to go all the way. Today, Jongin is somewhat in control and he doesn't plan on letting Sehun have his way.

Jongin makes a compromise though. The index of his left hand is now rubbing over Sehun's puckered hole, pressing against it, but not quite breaching the rings of muscle. He just wants to tease a bit, to stimulate and bring Sehun closer to orgasm because Jongin, too, he's close and he wants his boyfriend to release first.

They both end up spilling at the same time, ropes of white spurting onto their stomachs as Jongin keeps stroking them through their orgasm despite Sehun's whine of protest. He knows Sehun secretly loves this. It's when they both can't realease any more that Jongin finally stops. He rests for a few more minutes before he's off to the bathroom to bring a wet towel and clean them both up, slipping into bed right after to spoon Sehun.

"The blind fold wasn't that bad, was it?" Jongin asks, just to make sure.

"Let me blindfold and tickle you next time and maybe then you know how bad it was," Sehun huffs in reply. Jongin can only laugh at that and pull his precious boyfriend closer to pepper the pretty face with lots of kisses.


	12. #12: fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: fingering

Despite Sehun thinking he only likes the regular vanilla sex, there are times he actually likes to do things a bit out of the ordinary, too. Jongin is only too eager to follow, even if Sehun's imaginations of kink are rather tame compared to those Jongin has been toying with in thoughts lately. He's not too sure if Sehun will agree to do any of those one day, but they're a couple, they've been dating for this long, so he trusts his boyfriend to at least not break up over different opinions on sex and how to spice up their love life. It's probably just a matter of time until Sehun agrees to try out other things, too, things like roleplaying maybe, or sex toys. So far Sehun has only raised his eyebrows when Jongin suggested to go buy a dildo. "Why get a fake dick when there's a real dick fucking you already?" Sehun has asked and that has ended the conversation.

So when today Sehun tells him he wants to make Jongin cum with his fingers alone, Jongin agrees. It's not even a difficult task since he can orgasm simply from rubbing his crotch against Sehun's. With fingers pressing against his prostate, he's sure he can cum easier and faster - that is if Sehun hasn't planned on teasing him and riling him up today, and that is something he can never be too sure about.

They're both in a state of undress. Jongin is pressed into the mattress with his legs parted though Sehun is still busy with kissing him. It's not really a Sehun thing to do, the foreplay Jongin means. Sehun is rather impatient usually, wanting to skip the foreplay so he can get to the best part, the actual fucking, meanwhile Jongin is the one who just loves to press little kisses all over Sehun's skin just to show how much he loves Sehun, how precious he is, how loved and adored and worshipped. Sehun's got the body of an Adonis, at least in Jongin's eyes, even if Sehun keeps saying that Jongin is actually the one with the nicer build, but there's just something absolutely attractive about Sehun's broad shoulders and his narrow waist.

And as expected, Sehun is only trailing kisses down Jongin's neck, reaching the collarbones where he's marked the skin, making a replica of the hickey that is dark in contrast to Sehun's skin. That's Jongin's doing from yesterday night, and when Sehun leans back a bit, a satisfied smile on his face, Jongin admires his own artwork on the creamy canvas that is Sehun's chest.

"Let's see how long you last and how often you can cum tonight," Sehun says then. Jongin can see the challenging glint in his boyfriend's eyes and groans. So maybe this is not really Sehun wanting to be a bit more kinky and bringing variety to their bedroom fun, but rather some kind of punishment for last night, when Jongin had been pushing Sehun's limit. They've gone for three rounds, despite Sehun whining after the second one, telling Jongin to stop. It's really not his fault though. He can't help it that seeing Sehun naked in the afterglow of an orgasm, his cheeks rosy and eyes still glazed over, turns him on. The sight is too erotic and Jongin who has cut down on practice sessions, didn't feel as tired as usual, meaning he had still enough energy left to fuck into Sehun another time.

"Is this payback for yesterday?" Jongin asks, just to make sure. Sehun's smile says it all. It really is.

"Alright, I'm really sorry for yesterday," Jongin says. And he agrees to let Sehun do as he pleases because, well, he deserves that.

Sehun seems too happy to get approval like that and within a minute Jongin's got lube squirted onto his hole, a slicked finger pushing in right after. This is okay, Jongin thinks, not too used to the feeling since it's been some time since he last bottomed, but one of Sehun's slender fingers is tolerable, especially with the excessive amount of lubrication. It's only when the second finger slips in that Jongin's not very comfortable anymore; he hisses at the feeling of being stretched but knows that a third finger will most likely follow. He just has to suck it up like Sehun did yesterday. It's the least he can do now, he tells himself and closes his eyes, fingers digging into the blankets.

"You're doing so well, baby," Sehun cooes as his fingers slide in and out slowly. Jongin imagines his boyfriend looking all smug right now, a look that he doesn't want to see. As Sehun tries to reach deeper, nails lightly scraping Jongin's walls, Jongin suddenly screeches when there's a light brush against his sweet spot. He automatically arches his back, unable to control his body that reacts naturally to the stimulation. And if Sehun didn't look smug earlier, Jongin is pretty sure he does so now.

"Fuck," he curses when the pressure against his prostate increases. Sehun just knows how to get him off like that, how to drive him to the brink of orgasm. After all, Sehun has experienced it several times already, so he's picked up a few of the sleazy tricks Jongin has up his sleeve. Like now, when Sehun's other hand starts fondling his balls. Jongin has an increasingly difficult time to hold back and so it's no surprise that he cums a minute later, spilling ropes of white on his own stomach.

"That was number one," Sehun chuckles. "In less than five minutes of me fingering you."

"Shut up," Jongin simply huffs once he has calmed down considerably, his breath going normal again. "Let's just get over with it. At least two more, right?"

"Right. At least," Sehun repeats, and Jongin wishes he hadn't agreed to this. It's going to be a long, long night.


	13. #13: rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: rimming

It's odd how at certain times, despite having been intimate with Jongin so often already, Sehun still feels shy. It's not because he's embarrassed for being naked, but mostly because of the situation he's currently in. Right now, Sehun is on his knees with his shoulders resting on the mattress, face turned to a side so he wouldn't suffocate. Earlier, he was still propped up on his elbows, but as time passes, he couldn't support his upper body anymore, not with the shudders and tremors running through his body.

Jongin is currently behind him, most probably kneeling, too, with both hands kneading and spreading Sehun's asscheeks.

"Remember the first time I tried this?" Jongin asks. He sounds too self-satisfied and if Sehun wasn't feeling weak and boneless right now, he would have turned around to teach his boyfriend a lesson. He's always hated it when Jongin was smug, really, though it also turns him on a lot when Jongin decides to be a bit more dominant, a bit stronger than usual. Like today when he was ambushed the moment he stepped out of the shower. Jongin has dragged him and manhandled him onto their bed, ignoring Sehun's whining and complaints about wet hair and droplets of water flung everywhere. Whatever has caused Jongin to be so horny, Sehun doesn't know, but he's not opposed to it, not when Jongin licks a stripe down his ass crack. _Fuck_ , Sehun curses quietly and receives a slap on his buttocks.

"That's not a reply to my question," Jongin chuckles and Sehun really, really wants to slap Jongin, too, one for the spank and two for the stupid comment. But wants and needs don't always coincide, and what Sehun needs right now is for his boyfriend to continue. It's been so long since Jongin has given him this kind of treatment and Sehun really, really needs Jongin's hot tongue fucking him open for Jongin's thick cock later. And so he does as Jongin pleases, replies with a breathy _yes, I remember_ , hoping his boyfriend isn't planning on teasing him by making him wait and go slowly, but as he knows Jongin, his boyfriend will most likely start talking to stall time and get him worked up and desperate. It's what he likes to do to Jongin, too, though Sehun often softens up and speeds up the process, keeping the foreplay short to give Jongin what he wants the most.

"You were so cute back then," Jongin whispers lowly. Sehun can feel his boyfriend leaning into him, a firm chest pressed against his back as Jongin nibbles on his ear, the hands still fondling his ass, a finger prodding at his rim. "You kept saying no, telling me how dirty it was, that I shouldn't do it. You didn't want me to lick you down there, not even after we cleaned you when taking a shower."

"Do you still think it's dirty?" Jongin asks. Sehun just whines in reply, because yes, he still thinks it's kind of dirty - he's not willing to put his tongue in Jongin's ass ever - but he really, really likes the feeling of Jongin's hot, wet muscle dragging against his walls. It's a different kind of friction that has Sehun keening every time Jongin does.

"I guess it's a yes, hm?" Jongin chuckles, the heat on his back retreating with Jongin who is sliding lower. Sehun can feel Jongin's breath fanning over his back going lower until Jongin's face is right in front of Sehun's ass. Sehun feels terribly exposed like that. His cheeks are flushed a dark red, embarrassed when Jongin tells him that it's okay, that Jongin's going to clean him down there right now. The words already sound lewd, but the noises that Jongin makes once he starts pushing his tongue past Sehun's rim is even worse. Sehun bites on his lips, not willing to let any moans slip past and add to the squelching sounds of Jongin thrusting his appendage into Sehun's tight hole. Like this, with the slurping sounds alone, Sehun is already embarrassed enough.

"Let me clean you down there. I'll make you cum with my tongue only," Jongin whispers and Sehun hopes he's not really meaning that because Jongin's tongue isn't long enough to reach that spot deep inside of him. How is Sehun going to orgasm without being stimulated there or without a tight hole to pound his own cock into? Sehun doesn't know and he deems it impossible.

Voicing out his opinion wouldn't get him anywhere though. Jongin seems decisive right now, and with the way the hot, slick muscle is lapping at his rim and going in and out, Sehun looses his ability to form coherent words. His fingers curls around sheets and blankets, trying to find purchase as his boyfriend keeps doing, determined, and with no time to rest for neither of them.

Sehun really wants Jongin to talk right now. He wants more dirty words to fall from those plush lips as words can get him excited, too. He remembers that one time Jongin made him cum with only words and fingers playing with Sehun's nipples. Though that time he was drunk and without alcohol in his system, Sehun doesn't know if he's able to cum without being touched where he needs it the most. He is almost there, but he needs that kind of push to tip him over the brink. Right now he's just strung up high and that is driving tears to his eyes. He needs his release now, but Jongin seems not to care when Sehun whines, asking for at least a finger to join the tongue; Jongin just continues to eat him out

It's only when Jongin pulls back slightly to look at his work, praising and describing how desperate Sehun seems, his glistening hole begging for cock with the way it keeps clenching around air, that Sehun finally releases, spurts of white hitting the bed sheets after being triggered by Jongin's words.

"Don't do that again," Sehun huffs once his breathing is regular again, the stained bed sheets removed and replaced by new and clean ones. They are cuddling right now with Jongin's hard cock resting snugly between his globes. Why Jongin isn't getting himself off, Sehun doesn't quite understand, but he is actually thankful for that, too. Being teased for so long was tiring, and even half an hour after his release he still feels sensitive all over. He just wants to sleep now. Jongin would have to wait until the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: lace panties, sehun in red lace panties, 2k of dumb!sekai, light notions of homophobia but not really

It was probably meant as a joke when Jongdae gave Jongin a pair of red lace panties as Christmas present, thinking Jongin would be appalled since the babies within the group of friends were known as the kids with the highest libido among them all, yet they were the most _vanilla_. Sehun's expression whenever one of the hyungs started to talk about kinks was priceless every time, especially when it came to the topic of sex toys or bondage, two things Jongin had been thinking about introducing to their bedroom activities, too, since Sehun tied up with a cat ear hairband perched on top and a tail butt plug would be his greatest wet dream come true, but since it was difficult to talk to Sehun even about even the lightest of all kinks, Jongin hasn't dared to talk to Sehun about it again since the disaster from almost two years ago when he tried talking Sehun into crossdressing for him. Sehun had called him a pervert back then (though obviously, Sehun was just as perverted since being horny and ambushing his boyfriend every time he needed it wasn't any better) and for one week Sehun hasn't let Jongin touch him as punishment. Jongin is sure it's not about Sehun's man pride getting hurt if he had to wear skirts and lingerie, but rather, in Sehun's mind, kinks have always been associated with being strange, being odd, being _out of the norm_. It had taken time for Sehun to accept his feelings for Jongin, another male, as well, though homosexuality had become less and less a problem for the public eye.

It's only now that Sehun is holding up the garment in front of Jongin's face, demanding an explanation since he's found this in the pocket of Jongin's coat, that Jongin thinks he could try again. That's still better than having Sehun being mad at him because he thinks Jongin has cheated on him with some woman when clearly, he's only ever been infatuated with Sehun.

"Jongdae hyung gave me that a week ago. You can go ask him," Jongin says calmly. "It's new, look, there's still a price tag attached to it."

And true to his words, there's a price tag that Sehun hasn't noticed earlier. He still looks a bit skeptical though.

"But why would you keep it? You don't have any use for this kind of thing," Sehun says. Oh, if Sehun only knew. Even if Sehun wasn't wearing it, Jongin could think of other ways to make use of it, for example, he could push it past his boyfriend's lips, using it as a makeshift gag. Wouldn't that be hot?

"That might be true," Jongin says slowly, watching the other's reaction carefully. "But I'm pretty sure you could make use of it. It's your size. You could wear it. And wouldn't the red color look really, really good on you?"

It's needless to say that Sehun threw a fit after that. Jongin should have expected that, but at least he's only grumbling about Jongin being a pervert extraordinaire instead of being mad for real because of Jongin possibly cheating on his boyfriend of three years. He's pretty sure that Sehun would even consider breaking up if he ever cheated, and if Sehun did that, there's not really a chance of making up anymore. Sehun has always been one to hold a grudge for long, sometimes forgiving, but definitely not forgetting. Jongin doesn't want to be one of those people who have lost Sehun's trust, and thus being banned to sleep on the couch might be unfair in this case when it’s all Jongdae’s fault, but it's really the best solution at the moment.

Luckily for him, Sehun is only banning him from their bedroom for a night, and after that, Sehun hasn't talked about what Jongin calls the “panties incident” again. It's sad though. Jongin has hoped for a small change within Sehun, after all, they tried blindfolding and it ended up not too bad, meaning Sehun was a bit more open to kinks now. Maybe Jongin had been too hopeful. Of course Sehun doesn't change that fast. Sehun is still the same, sweet child he was years ago, still the same brat with incredibly cute expressions and the talent to captivate people's hearts.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

“Welcome home, Jongin,” Sehun greets cheerfully when Jongin is back from dance practice. Jongin is just glad to see Sehun being in a good mood after their fight last night, so he pulls his boyfriend in a tight embrace, peppering Sehun’s face with cute little pecks everywhere he can reach. It seems like everything is okay again, because Sehun is giggling like usual, two fists lightly hitting Jongin’s chest to get him to stop. Only, Jongin doesn’t stop there. He cups Sehun’s face, holding it in place so he can delve in and kiss his boyfriend. Sehun doesn’t resist for much longer, arms wrapping around Jongin’s neck as one leg circles Jongin’s hip; Sehun is turned on and so is Jongin.

One both legs are wrapped around Jongin’s waist, he carries Sehun to their bedroom. Sehun laughs softly when Jongin drops him on the bed and he’s bouncing lightly. Jongin smiles, happy to hear the laughter, and drops right next to Sehun. He pulls the other on top of him.

“Want me to ride you today?” Sehun asks, all eager.

“If you want to,” Jongin replies, leaning up a bit as Sehun leans down, allowing their lips to meet in a sweet, languid kiss. Sehun is rocking his hips, his bottom rubbing over Jongin’s groin with intent. It makes Jongin groan into the kiss, both hands now resting at Sehun’s waist to guide and control the movements and the pace.

“I got a surprise for you,” Sehun mumbles then. “But first let’s get naked.”

So Jongin does just that. He quickly takes off his own shirt before he helps Sehun with his own, fingers dipping into the lose sweatpants his boyfriend is wearing only for his fingers to brush over a lacy kind of fabric. Jongin blinks, his eyes meeting Sehun’s who looks nervous, almost shy.

“Are you wearing lace…?” Jongin asks, watching Sehun nod and bite his lip.

“I thought about it, Jongin. Actually, Jongdae hyung talked to me. And I guess… if I trust you, then things like these are fine, right? As long as you don’t tell anyone. I’m not like Jongdae and Junmyeon hyung, I don’t want to talk about what we do in bed together. I don’t want people to know.”

Trust Sehun to be cute. Jongin’s heart warms at Sehun’s words, though he can’t help but shake his head and chuckle, too. He should be offended because Sehun doesn’t trust him enough to have allowed all these things before, but what matters most, is that Sehun is okay with it now; Sehun is putting all his trust and faith in him and Jongin won’t disappoint. Though if Sehun really knew Jongin that well, then he should have known that Jongin would never share any parts of Sehun, not even stories of how good Sehun is in bed or how pretty he looks when he’s naked with cheeks flushing a light pink.

“I promise, no one will ever know what we do, unless you accidentally tell them,” Jongin says, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, I’m not that stupid,” Sehun replies quickly, pressing his weight further down on Jongin in what probably has been intended to be punishment, but Jongin just groans because fuck, it feels more like his boyfriend is grinding down on him.

“Alright, now do I get my present? Do I unwrap it by myself or are you gonna help me?” Jongin changes the topic. Sehun lays down then, signalling him to come and undress him, and Jongin does just that, kneeling in between Sehun’s spread legs as he drags down the sweatpants, revealing bright red lace contrasting to creamy skin.

“Pretty,” he mumbles and leans down to kiss Sehun’s navel, finding delight in Sehun’s laughter, Sehun has always been sensitive and at certain times that kind of sensitivity doesn’t mean being turned on easily, but rather, it means being ticklish. Like now. It’s oddly endearing to have a boyfriend like that and although it should be a turn off - Jongin is pretty sure everyone else would find it rather irritating - it doesn’t turn him off at all. His heart fills with more love in that moment, hurting, because he doesn’t think there’s much more space left. How is he going to fit more love for Sehun in there?

“Is this my pre-Christmas present?” Jongin whispers against a hipbone, lightly nipping the skin there to feel Sehun shudder and hear him sigh.

“If you want it to be.”

“For my Christmas present, I know what I want already,” Jongin says.

“Oh yeah?”

“I just want you. Us two cuddling in front of the chimney fire with hot chocolate and blankets.”

Sehun just laughs. “We don’t even have a chimney.”

“That’s true. Then how about you being a sweet, pliant little kitten, only for Christmas Eve?”

Sehun stares at him, a frown on his face. It’s most likely not going to happen, but Jongin still has that tiny little hope that Sehun might give in. He’s given in this time with the red lace, so why would he object to being Jongin’s kitty for just one night?

“Anyways, let me see what I can do with my pre-Christmas present first,” Jongin says and pulls off Sehun’s pants, leaving the other bare, save for the tiny lace panties that doesn’t cover much; he can see Sehun’s cock straining against the fabrics, a wet patch at the front.

Of course it’s not the garment that Jongin is particularly interested in, but rather, what the garment is hiding beneath, but he’s not going to take off the panties. Instead, Jongin noses along Sehun’s thighs before he laps at the front, not minding the taste of precum; after all it’s Sehun’s.

“Stop teasing,” Sehun huffs, obviously having a difficult time to keep his moans in. And since Sehun has been so nice to surprise him like this, Jongin will treat Sehun nice in return. He goes to retrieve the bottle of lube.

Sehun is thankful when Jongin pushes the fabrics of the panties aside to push a lubed finger past his rim. Jongin can hear his boyfriend breathing out, the sound of a sigh of relief.

“Keep going,” Sehun mumbles when Jongin doesn’t move yet. He’s been busy with staring, drinking in the sight of Sehun’s tight hole slowly sucking his finger in with the bright red of the underwear pushed aside. It’s lewd and it’s something new, exciting, that has Jongin’s heart beat faster. He wonders if he should just let Sehun wear the panties when he fucks into him later.

“More,” Sehun demands, so Jongin gives Sehun more, adding another digit to scissor and stretch, to prepare his boyfriend for what comes next. Sehun is back to being demanding, giving commands as to what Jongin should do next, but Jongin doesn’t mind. He doesn’t object when Sehun asks for a kiss, leaning in to nibble on Sehun’s quivering lower lip, the little sounds he makes drowned by Jongin’s mouth. Jongin pulls away only to attach his lips to a perky nipple, tongue flicking over it when the third digit is introduced. Sehun hisses lightly at the stretch, but they’ve done this countless times, so Jongin is not too worried. Somehow he is reminded of Sehun’s first time - not his first time having sex but the first time Sehun bottomed. It was almost a month after their first time together that Sehun has asked Jongin to take his virginity, and Jongin has done so gladly, though in between he was terrified, almost stopping and leaving Sehun there on the bed because he was so panicked he might have hurt Sehun too much in his eagerness. Sehun has been so brave though, asking him to stay and to continue, although Jongin could see how much Sehun was actually shaking, tears brimming in his eyes, and yet Sehun has played the strong, determined one, bratty and demanding to keep Jongin going.

“Jongin, stop spacing out, focus on me,” Sehun hisses, and it’s only then Jongin realizes he’s been drifting off with his thoughts. He apologizes, but Sehun isn’t appeased that quickly. His boyfriend moves to push Jongin on his back, straddling his hips.

“God, I thought now that I was wearing lace panties to fulfill your dreams we’d have a wild night, but you’re not even paying attention,” Sehun hisses and slides back, pulling Jongin’s pants and boxers with him.

“Do I really have to do everything by myself?” He rambles on. It’s cute, Jongin thinks, even if Sehun is a bit aggressive, uncaring that there are nails scratching down Jongin’s thighs. It’s alright, he’s had real bruises before, and if he so much wishes for Sehun to be his kitten, then of course he would expect sharp nails and scratches.

“Didn’t you offer to ride me?” Jongin chuckles, the sound turning into full laughter when Sehun is glaring down at him.

“I should just leave you hanging,” Sehun hisses the same moment Jongin gasps because there’s cold lube poured on his aching cock.

“You’re lucky I’m too horny to stop now,” Sehun continues and Jongin agrees. He’s indeed very lucky at the moment, even more so when Sehun sinks down on him moments later, the tight heat clenching down on him as he does so. They both let out soft moans, and once Jongin is fully sheathed inside of Sehun, the latter does not waste any time. Sehun is already bouncing on his lap, meanwhile Jongin just watches with interest, wondering if the panties aren’t getting uncomfortable. After all, Sehun’s cock is still restrained within them, though Jongin would never complain of course. It just looks really, really hot right now and if Sehun doesn’t want to take them off, then so be it.

It’s when Sehun’s pace is getting more frantic that Jongin decides to help out. His feet are firmly planted onto the mattress and when Sehun pushes down the next time, Jongin rolls his hips up, thrusting into his boyfriend. Sehun gasps at that, almost doubling over, and after that, Jongin is taking care of the fucking. Sehun is like a boneless heap on top of him, a whimpering and moaning mess, that is clutching on Jongin’s shoulders almost painfully. Jongin on the other side is still moving, hips snapping up relentlessly to chase his own release while one of his hands is busy with rubbing Sehun’s cock through the lace. Like that it doesn’t take them more time to finally cum, Jongin filling Sehun up while Sehun is spilling into the panties, soaking them through and through.

“That was hot,” Jong whispers into Sehun’s ear, placing a peck on his boyfriend’s lips. Sehun meanwhile, is grimacing, thought the light kiss tugs at the corners of his lips.

“It’s gross,” Sehun complains in a whine. “Take that thing off. I feel gross and sticky.” And Jongin is only too glad to peel the panties off Sehun’s smooth thighs, lapping up some of the cum in pretense of cleaning. Sehun almost kicks him for that, but with Jongin holding Sehun’s thighs down, there’s not much the other can do. He just lets Jongin have his way, promising his revenge to come soon.

 


	15. #15: sweet and passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: barebacking

Jongin might be a kinky little shit when it comes to having sex with Sehun, but that is only when he's topping. When he bottoms though, it's a totally different story. It's fine with Sehun though, who is almost the opposite of Jongin if it wasn't his fear for trying out kinks. Sehun is okay with Jongin going rough on him. with Jongin pistoning in and out of him, with Jongin fucking him like an animal. That's alright. But if Sehun is the one topping, then he likes to take his sweet time and be extra lovely and gentle, simply because he adores his boyfriend for his loving, gentle nature a lot, and thus he treats Jongin like that in return. Only in bed of course. Outside of their bedroom, he's still the mischievous brat.

So when Jongin comes to him and asks him to top today, Sehun agrees. It's really been a while since Jongin has been in the mood to be dominated, and while Sehun is fine with being on the receiving end, he has been wondering when he'll be able to get a chance feeling Jongin's hole clenching on him with a vice grip. Apparently not _that_  long, since Jongin is ready for it today.

They're taking it slow. The impatience that is Sehun's usual trait when seducing his boyfriend, asking Jongin to fuck him with coy smiles and shy gazes is nowhere to be seen now. Instead, Sehun moves steadily, hands roaming over a bare chest in a teasing manner, occasionally flicking a dusty nipple, but mostly, he's just caressing the tan skin, fingertips dragging across the expanse of a sturdy chest.

"You're so beautiful," Sehun mumbles against plump lips, biting down on them with gentleness only to pry them open.

Jongin's movements are just as slow as Sehun's. He has a hand fisted in Sehun's hair, the other one is resting on Sehun's shoulder as they make their way to the bed, movements attuned to each other. It's because Jongin's a dancer and good at impromptu performances, even if it's improvised sessions with partners who are strangers. Sehun though, Sehun is no stranger and so he can almost predict the other's next steps, body following suit to compliment the other in a sensual kind of dance.

"Sehun," he moans out, voice dark and laced with so much want it's almost a miracle he's not demanding Sehun to fuck him already. Jongin is Jongin though, and with the rigorous self control he exerts over his own body, he can wait. He's not Sehun who follows his instincts alone, but rather, he keeps his cool - that's what he likes to think at least - and only rarely does he give in to all his wants, well, he doesn't give in immediately.

"Yes, baby?" Comes Sehun's soft reply, lips still attached to Jongin's skin, moving away from the lips to dip lower, following the jawline down to a neck, lower, lower and lower to collarbones. The back of Jongin's knees hit the bed then and they both tumble on the mattress, soft laughter filling the room. It doesn't take long for those sounds to be replaced by less innocent ones, namely whimpers and gasps that spill from luscious lips in response to a sweet boyfriend nipping and lapping at sensitive spots. Jongin enjoys that kind of treatment, a lot actually, so he doesn't stop Sehun, though the flicks of his tongue against his nipples are getting a bit too much. Jongin is very turned on at the moment, cock straining against his boxers, but he doesn't prompt Sehun to fasten up. He lets Sehun be in control, lets Sehun decide on the pace, and as usually, Sehun isn't much behind him, almost as if he could sense what Jongin needs the most.

There's a hand rubbing along his inner thighs now, painfully close to Jongin's throbbing length, and when the hand finally reaches Jongin's cock, a merely there brush is enough to make him gasp out. Jongin's eyes are shut but he can imagine Sehun's expression. It's the same look of fondness, gaze filled with so much love it's sickeningly sweet, pulling them both into an almost delirious state each time they indulge in their love. It's probably thanks to that almost delirious state that Sehun is slowly slipping control. Jongin, too, finds it incredibly hard to stay still and let Sehun do, his hips start moving in little circles, pushing up against the hand that is rubbing with more intent now.

"Do you want me to start prepping you?" Sehun asks. Jongin is looking into hooded eyes when he blinks his own pair open. He nods.

"Alright, then take off your boxers and spread your legs. Wait for me," Sehun instructs and Jongin follows. Jongin doesn't beg or give instructions when he bottoms. He doesn't even give much instructions when he tops either. Sehun is the one usually in command and it's good like that. After all, Sehun knows him well, really well.

Sehun is back within half a minute, completely stripped by the time he's got his fingers lubed up. Jongin, too, has gotten rid of all his clothings by now. There's a pillow his lower back is resting on now, placed there so his ass is on better display for Sehun who's admiring the puckered rim.

"So cute," Sehun whispers. Jongin wants to disagree, but he can't, not when there's a finger prodding there, not quite breaching the first ring of muscle yet, but it's there, circling and teasing and that is enough to get Jongin riled up. His lips are pressed into a firm line, fingers clutching the sheets. He's almost forgotten how good it feels to have Sehun's thin fingers working him open. There's just something about Sehun's method, maybe the irregularity of it, the spontaneity, because Jongin is always surprised by the sudden change in pace, and sometimes Sehun even plays with him, adding a finger only to take it away later, reducing the number. It's also the way the fingers are dragging along his walls, taking their time in finding that spot although Sehun must know his body blindly already. How come Jongin knows exactly where to put his fingers and in what way and angle to crook them and Sehun does not? Sehun probably knows, yet every time Sehun play with him, it feels like the first time, as if Sehun is still testing out the waters.

And yet, no matter how long it takes and how impatient Jongin is getting with Sehun being so slow, spending more time to map out his body with his free hand and his lips instead of preparing Jongin for the actual love making, he doesn't rush Sehun. He takes everything Sehun gives instead, Sehun even more for being slow, considerate and full of appreciation. He can see it in Sehun's eyes, wide in wonder, and Jongin thinks he's not different either. Jongin, too, often finds himself spacing out when he looks at the love of his life, and when people ask him, taking him out of his reverie, they would mention his smile or his warm gaze that is always somehow directed to Sehun.

"I'm going in now," Sehun announces. It could very well be half an hour later, an hour maybe, though that might not be realistic. It just feels like Sehun has taken his sweet time to prep Jongin, and when Sehun sinks into him moments later, he almost doesn't feel he slow burn; he only feels his boyfriend's hot, pulsing length pushing inside and going deeper until Sehun's hips are pressed against his own.

"Move. You can move now," are the words closest to a command that Jongin can give in this situation. It's more of an approval though and Sehun, upon hearing them, does exactly that: he starts thrusting in a slow and languid manner, not different from the foreplay, slowly building up to the grand finale. Jongin's legs are circling Sehun's waist by now, pushing Sehun deeper into him with every thrust.

There are no hands touching Jongin, no other spots stimulated, only Sehun's steady rocking and their lips pressed together in a feverish kiss are enough to trigger Jongin's release, white strings of semen painting both their stomachs. He clenches down on Sehun's cock then, the motion prompting Sehun into his orgasm, and despite Jongin's hypersensitivity and little whimpers and please, Sehun keeps going, milking his release until there's no more to come. It's only then that Sehun pulls out, spent, just as Jongin is, but no different from Jongin, he goes to get tissues to clean them up first before he slips back into bed to cuddle.

"Was it okay?" Sehun asks, making sure that Jongin is comfortable. It makes Jongin wonder why he doesn't let Sehun top him more often, but well, Sehun's ass is a great asset, too. He can't let that go to waste, right?


	16. #16: in public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: (semi) public sex, oral sex

"Jongin, stop, stop it!" Sehun whisper-yells, afraid that someone might hear them. Jongin doesn't really seem to register though, he's still pulling at the shirt - one that Sehun will most likely purchase - trying to rid Sehun of the offending garment. Sehun doesn't quite understands what has gotten into his boyfriend to be so horny all of a sudden and in public nonetheless, while they're shopping for some new clothes for their vacation in Thailand. Somehow Sehun has managed to win a one week trip for two during Christmas season and they both have decided to prepare by going shopping and getting some items they might need for the trip (lots of lube is the first thing Jongin has written on their shopping list) along with new clothing - summer clothing.

There's a huge pile of clothes on the little bench in their fitting room. Sehun and Jongin have decided to use one together since they'd ask for each other's opinion either way, not to mention that they're saving room for other people to try clothes on like this. What Sehun hasn't expected though, is for Jongin to get turned on like this and pouncing on him.

"Sehunnie," Jongin whines softly. Sehun can only sigh because he knows he'll be crumbling once his eyes meet with Jongin's begging puppy ones in three, two, one - oh shit. Sehun is doomed. The smirk on Jongin's face tells Sehun that his boyfriend is sharing his thought; Sehun has always been rather easy to read for Jongin, although other people would disagree, saying Sehun had a resident bitch face, that the only expression he had was indifference. It's not true, definitely not if you ask Jongin.

"It's not my fault you're irresistable," Jongin says, voice soft and gentle. "You really didn't have to wear the tightest pants you could find." Sehun thinks about snapping back because him wearing these pair of skinny jeans is definitely Jongin's fault for not doing the laundry like Sehun has told him the other day when he left the house for some early morning classes. Only when he came back home late at night did he notice Jongin not having done any of the works Sehun has told him to do and thus the clothes he has wanted to wear - more comfortable clothes and clothes easier to peel off - are still in the process of drying. Sehun hates Jongin sometimes, and right now is one of those moments. But of course his hatred is no real hatred. There's no heat behind that, and as soon as Jongin places an apologetic kiss to the corner of his mouth, Sehun isn't seething anymore; he's leaning into Jongin instead.

They're lucky there's a lock for their fitting room so they can make use of that. It feels a bit like Jongin might have planned out all of this, but knowing Jongin, Sehun is pretty sure his boyfriend is not that scheming. Not to mention that Jongin has always hated to show too much PDA. They might hold hands and peck each other in public, but if it came to properly making out, Jongin would refuse. _Because I don't want anyone to see you when you're turned on_ , is the explanation that he offers, an explanation that has Sehun shaking his head with laughter and fondness, but at times it's annoying, too, because sometimes, when everyone around them are busy with their own boyfriend and girlfriends, Sehun thinks it's okay to kiss and grope as well; it's not like anyone would pay attention to them.

"We'll make it quick," Jongin whispers and Sehun nods, obediently taking off the shirt now, careful not to let Jongin pull and possibly rip it in his haste. Though, why Jongin is undressing him, Sehun doesn't understand when minutes later Jongin gives up trying to push down Sehun's pants ( _fuck, how did you even fit into these?_ ). Instead, Jongin has Sehun on his knees now, face right in front of his crotch. Jongin has already unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, cock pulled out and ready for Sehun to devour. Though really, Sehun's not too keen on blowing his boyfriend in a confined space like this, knowing that neither of them can make noise. But even if they are quiet, he is certain that some of the staff might know what's going on and in that case Sehun will never be able to set foot into this store again; he's too mortified that people might recognize them as that couple who did it in the fitting room.

"Very quick," Sehun agrees quietly and laps once at the tip, not wasting much time before he engulfs Jongin's cock in the wet heat that is his mouth. Jongin has groaned, but there are now hands on his mouth, muffling the sounds as Sehun starts to work, head bobbing relentlessly while a hand fists at the base where Sehun can't quite reach. Well, he could try, but Sehun's not too keen on deep throating Jongin, knowing that he will look a lot more debauched after that with red, teary eyes. And if he doesn't want anyone to find out, then he will have to look as composed leaving the fitting room as he has entered it, but it's really not an easy task.

Sehun keeps chanting in his head, praying for Jongin to finish off quickly. They're past puberty and past the experimental state, so it doesn't really matter if one of them cums too early. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, and more importantly, in a situation like this Sehun rather has Jongin finishing off within a few seconds. He really doesn't want to spend much more time sucking his boyfriend off while there are people around them, separated only by thin walls. It's supposed to be a turn off, but as Sehun keeps thinking about possible scenarios of someone walking in - wait, it's impossible because the door is locked - it kind of makes him hard. The thought of doing something forbidden, something taboo, something frowned upon is exciting, though Sehun has never expected himself to be open to kinks. Not these kinds of kinks at least.

It's when Jongin's hips start moving in little thrusting motions that Sehun focuses back on his ask, his free hand now coming to aid as it fondles Jongin's balls, adding on to the pleasure that hopefully pushes Jongin into his orgasm.

When Jongin spills his load down Sehun's throat, it doesn't come unexpected. The thick length twitching in his mouth has been a telltale sign so Sehun has almost pulled off, only his lips wrapped around the crown to suck harshly, forcing Jongin to release all he got. It's not messy, fortunately, but Sehun can see his face being bright red in the mirror there. It's a good thing he hasn't looked up; he's not ready to watch himself getting frisky with his boyfriend in the mirror, it's a thing he's not planning to do anytime soon, though judging by Jongin's staring at their reflections, he suspects that the other might want to try it out soon.

"Let me get you off now too," Jongin whispers instead of suggesting mirror sex. He's tucked in already, looking rather fresh and not like someone who received a nice blowjob. It's only Sehun who looks a bit feverish, and when there's fingers pressing against his erection that is painfully constrained in his tight pants, Sehun understands why. Jongin's gotten him riled up and he needs release just as much as Jongin has needed it before, actually, he needs it more urgently than Jongin earlier. He's not protesting when Jongin tries to peel the pants off his butt and his thighs, instead he's anticipating what will come soon. Or not. There is a knock at the door and a staff is asking if they're doing okay.

Jongin responds by shouting back, his smile apologetic as he eyes Sehun.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry?" Jongin offers on their way back home, but Sehun doesn't react. He's ignoring Jongin right now, and he'll be ignoring Jongin for the next few days as well. And then he'll have his sweet revenge. Sehun just has to think of a way how to.


	17. #17: on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: intercrural sex

How they ended up like this is beyond Sehun's comprehension. No wait, actually he does know. Just minutes earlier they were having a pillow fight with Jongin chasing after a shrieking Sehun into the living room. When both have discarded their pillows, Sehun tried reaching out for the closest pillow but before he could grasp it Jongin has already resorted to other methods - his fingers.

Once Jongin's fingers met his sensitive sides, Sehun burst out in laughter, collapsing onto the floor and curling up with arms protectively wrapped arpund his lithe body. Of course it didn't help at all. He was under Jongin's mercy, and only after minutes of torturous tickling later did Jongin let him go to catch his breath. That had lasted only half a minute before Sehun was atacked again, hungry lips pressed against his.

“Why do you keep tempting me?” Jongin whispers, nose running up and down Sehun's neck. “You know I can't resist when you look like that underneath me, red in the face with moist eyes and your lips so pink.”

“Not my fault!” Sehun says, slightly embarrassed because now that Jongin said it like that, he must look almost obscene, as if trying to seduce his boyfriend when in reality he’s only trying to calm down from a sneaky tickle attack. He tries pushing against Jongin's chest, but his boyfriend stays there, lips now attached to his neck to nip and tease, to lick and bite, leaving traces that will be difficult to hide because he’s placing the marks so up high that turtlenecks won't cover them.

“Jongin,” he whines softly, trying to make a point, but as always, once his boyfriend is in the mood, he’s unstoppable. Sehun remembers very well the times Jongin was sucking him off while Sehun was skyping his parents. He definitely doesn't want that to happen ever again but no one could really predict when Jongin would get horny the next time and Sehun, once pounced on, usually gave in because he loved Jongin (also because he’d done similar things to the other though he refused to believe that he was that desparate and in such poor control of his hormones; Sehun prides himself in being the one in better control of his carnal desires).

“Sorry, Hunnie, I can't wait, let's just do it here,” Jongin mumbles and that is how Sehun finds himself naked and on all fours, his ass on display for Jongin to see and admire with kneading hands and playful lips. Sehun is moaning, anticipating what comes next, but it’s not what he has expected.

“You did not just bite my butt!” He huffs and turns his head, trying to glare. It must look rather funny than intimidating because Jongin is laughing heartily, turning Sehun’s mood rather sour.

“Sorry, couldn't resist. Your perky bottom is just too delicious,” Jongin says and pats one of his ass cheeks. If it wasn’t for the fondness Sehun could detect in Jongin’s voice and the soothing hand rubbing over his thighs, Sehun might have considered to stop it right here, punishing Jongin by not consenting to go any further. But his boyfriend is sweet, as always, and that in turn makes Sehun soften up.

“Don’t do that again,” he says in warning and Jongin promises he won’t. Sehun knows that Jongin will keep his promise, though most likely, he will only be spared from bites today. Jongin hasn’t promised he won’t do it _ever_  again.

“Sehun, I want to fuck your thighs today,” Jongin says. “Is that okay?”

More than okay, Sehun thinks, a bit relieved that Jongin doesn’t want to go all the way today. Though probably, his boyfriend knows the next day will be a tiring one since they’re going on a double date to Lotte World with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. If Sehun was sore, tomorrow would be hell for him.

Sehun doesn’t sass his boyfriend though, doesn’t use sarcasm to ask if that’s really what he wants or if he knows that’s the best thing to do in this situation, considering tomorow being eventful. Not to mention that they will both be teased if either of them was to appear sore. Baekhyun alone is known to be annoyingly loud, but with his other half being present, it’s only getting worse - that is in the moments they are not busy feeling each other up.

Jongin keeps it short, too. There is not much more teasing, instead, his boyfriend has already started to thrust between his thigs, both hands on Sehun’s hips to steady the younger one, meanwhile Sehun does his best to keep his legs pressed together, creating friction for his boyfriend. It’s a bit sticky though, the excess lube dripping from his thighs because Jongin has been too generous with it. It’s also the kind of lube that Sehun hates the most because it’s the one that feels warm the longer it’s on his skin. He hates it, because the unbearable heat that comes with it if coating his walls feels torturous, though it does do its job, pushing him towards his climax faster and making him orgasm the harder. On his thighs though, the kind of lube that warms up just feels odd.

“Why didn’t you choose the strawberry flavored one?” Sehun asks, but Jongin doesn’t reply - unless Sehun interprets that grunt as reply, but he doesn’t. It makes him assume that Jongin is far too immersed in his task right now to actually pay attention to Sehun’s words.

“I’m close,” Jongin mumbles, leaning down so his chest is pressed flush against Sehun’s back, lips nipping at an earlobe. At the same time, one of Jongin’s hands is loosening its grip to wander up, playing with one of Sehun’s buds first before it moves lower to stroke Sehun’s cock.

“Let’s cum together,” Jongin suggests, and Sehun simply nods in response, eyes tightly shut to focus on the sensation of having a cock thrusting between his legs, occasionally brushing his balls. It adds to the friction Jongin creates with his hand that is pumping Sehun’s length, and once the rhythm turns erratic, Sehun cums in hot, white ropes. Jongin follows after, painting Sehun’s thighs with his semen as he pulls out. It makes Sehun grimace because he feels dirty, so once he’s calmed down from his high, he gets up on wobbly knees to walk to the bathroom, Jongin following close behind.

“Round two in the shower?” Jongin asks with a boyish grin that could charm anyone but Sehun who is too used to it already.

“You wish,” Sehun sighs and shakes his head, pushing Jongin outside. “You can go have kinky shower sex with your best friend instead. I’m pretty sure Mr. Right Hand is available.”

 


	18. #18: lazy morning sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: masturbation/handjob

Jongin wakes up to fleeting touches on his bare shoulders, drawing random patterns onto his skin. It might be a bit ticklish on other days, but right now Jongin is too sleepy to feel that, not to mention that he's usually not ticklish unless it comes very unexpected and most of the time it's not because Sehun sucks at surprise attacks. It's the kind of barely there, yet still noticeable touch that registers in his sleep induced state and slowly draws him back to real life and to Sehun, a wide awake Sehun he realizes once he's turned around to face his boyfriend. Or well, Sehun's at least a bit more awake than Jongin who just wants to cuddle more into the sheets and into Sehun and continue sleeping. It's the weekend, right? Or wait, is it Monday morning? Is that the reason why Sehun is grinning? Because Jongin has early classes on Mondays and Sehun has not.

"Shit, is it Monday?" Jongin asks, already kicking away his blanket. It's cold in the room, he realizes grimly, and it feels worse because he's naked right now, just as nude as Sehun is. Yesterday night was an intimate one with both indulging each other patiently, taking turns to please their lover until they've both been spent, falling asleep before they could think about cleaning up and showering. It's not like they can't do that in the mornings.

"Sunday, silly," Sehun laughs, pulling the blanket back up to cover Jongin's body. At the same time he inches closer, a hand rubbing up and down Jongin's torso. Paired with the look Sehun is giving him, somewhat coy, but dark and full of lust, Jongin knows he can't really back out. He's getting hard, just by the way Sehun licks his lips. Heck, just Sehun breathing is enough to turn him on. Despite last night having been rather intense, Jongin is clearly aroused again. It's nice to be young, he thinks, wondering if they'll fuck less in the future. He can't really imagine that, not with the way Sehun keeps provoking him with gentle sways of his hips or teasing fingers touching where they shouldn't. Sehun knows him too well, knows where he needs to brush his fingers against to rile Jongin up, and although it's the same the other way round, right now Jongin feels _weak,_ so he simply lets Sehun do; he lets his boyfriend drive away his drowsiness with wandering hands and lips.

"Sorry," Sehun mumbles as he nuzzles his nose along the colums of Jongin's neck, up to the earlobe to nip there. "I woke up with morning wood," his boyfriend admits and the tone he uses almost makes Jongin laugh. It's cute to see Sehun so bashful, but bashfulness easily turns into sass if one doesn't watch out, so Jongin doesn't laugh. He just chuckles, assuring Sehun that it's okay, that he'll take care of it from now on. Despite how tired Jongin feels, he still insists on giving Sehun a blowjob. He almost succeeds, but Sehun assures him it's alright, that just hands would do, so he relents.

"It's too early and we're both kind of tired," Sehun muses and Jongin relents. Sehun's words are true after all. Jongin is pretty sure they will both continue sleeping for another two or three hours after this.

"Let's get it done quickly then," Jongin mutters, but he doesn't move at all. It's Sehun who searches for the lube that has somehow gotten to the feet of the bed, and it's also Sehun who is rubbing Jongin into full hardness before he takes both cocks in his hands and starts stroking. Jongin presses closer to Sehun's body at that kind of sensation, lips slotting together with Sehun's for a slow, languid kiss. They're not in a hurry now and they're not overly eager either. It's the complete opposite of last night with Sehun's slow pumping and Jongin's lack of energy this morning, so it takes some time until they both reach their climax. Sehun spills first and Jongin follows, staining sheets and dirtying Sehun's hand.

"I need a shower," Sehun sighs when they've both caught their breaths. Before Sehun can get up though, Jongin has him pressed into the mattress, pinning his boyfriend underneath him. He had known that Sehun would want to go shower first, but where was the fun in that? It was the weekend, it would be okay to sleep longer, not to mention that later they could save time and have some extra fun when showering together.

"You're not going anywhere," Jongin mumbles. "You'll be my personal pillow until I decide to get up. And that is around noon the soonest."


	19. #19: outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied sex, handjob

It's not like sex is the only thing on Jongin and Sehun's mind, but with both of them being still young - they're college students in their third year and only in their early twenties, of course their libido is still going strong. They both know it sounds like a horrible excuse to everyone who might or might not have witnessed them starting to make out before taking it to a different place, shielded from the public eye because Jongin still doesn't want to share the sight of his boyfriend being beautifully wrecked underneath him, and if it is Jongin who is bottoming that night, then it's even less likely that he wants to be seen because he's embarrassed. For that kind of reason it seems odd that the two young lovers are now out on the beach and doing exactly that - going down on each other at a place where everyone could see them.

Well, that is probably not the exact truth either. They've both chosen a less crowded part of the beach, a place that is rather far to the next hotel and therefore there are less people relaxing here. In fact, right now, they can't see any tourists on the beach or somewhere close to them in the water. There are only a few boats with fishermen, but even they aren't close enough to see what the couple is up to.

Sehun and Jongin have been swimming and playing, chasing after and splashing water at each other. It's all fun and laughter until Sehun turns around after running away, each step taking him deeper into the sea until it reaches his chest, but there is no Jongin anywhere close by. He can't see Jongin walking towards the shore or on the shore either, and that makes him frown. Jongin doesn't have the ability to teleport, so where on earth is he? How could he have escaped so easily.

Sehun shrieks when there is something grabbing his leg. He shakes his leg, almost hitting the creature but not quite, and that throws him off balance. Before he falls backwards though, there are hands holding him upright and he hears Jongin's stupid laughter, too loud and too close to his ear.

"Shit, you scared me," Sehun huffs, slapping Jongin's arm. He's not amused. Especially not after having seen too many odd horror movies revolving people dying out in the see because of gross sea monsters pulling them into the water and drowning them. Sehun wouldn't admit it, but he kind of is afraid of the sea, especially when the water isn't clear enough to see what's hiding in there.

"Sorry, baby," Jongin apologizes, peppering Sehun's face with feather light kisses. Sehun is not quite appeased but he calms down and forgives Jongin in the end because it's kind of sweet standing there in the water, kissing as the sun is starting to go down. They've decided to go bathing later so the summer sun wouldn't be so unforgiving. After all, Sehun's skin is rather sensitive and he gets sunburnt easily, no matter how much sun screen he uses. Even if he keeps rubbing sun protection onto his skin every two hours it would never be enough to fully protect him from the sun burning down during noon. It's a bit annoying because they both like the beach and like to spend more time there; after all, it's not often they can visit Jeju, so every minute, if possible, they'd like to spend outside.

It's when Jongin presses lips on Sehun's insistently, prodding with his tongue, that Sehun feels slightly alarmed. He's not too sure what to think about making out heatedly here in the water, but once Jongin has drawn out a gasp and forcefully shoved his tongue into his mouth, Sehun falls into habit and follows, responding as eagerly as his boyfriend.

They break apart for some air, but Jongin continues soon, licking a stripe down Sehun's neck until he finds that one weak spot to create a mark on.

Sehun's knees almost give in; it's not his _weak_  spot for no reason, but Jongin is keeping him upright, mouth still pressed firmly to Sehun's skin, sucking, nipping and licking. It draws soft moans from the younger boy, and by now Sehun is just as excited as Jongin, not protesting when there's a hand shoved into his swimming trunks and tugging at his cock. He's wondering if they're really going to do it in the water though, but that is probably better than fucking on the beach. He remembers one of their friends giving them the advice not to do that because they'll get sand in everywhere. It doesn't sound very comfortable. Besides, out here, there's no one who'll see them, right?

"Babe, what are you thinking about? Pay attention to me," Jongin chuckles. He's apparently done with marking Sehun's skin, as he presses their foreheads together. Sehun smiles softly, lips puckering up to peck his boyfriend.

"I was just contemplating if we should really do this," he replies truthfully. Jongin's laughter that follows is the most beautiful sound to Sehun (but it's also the dumbest in the world). It's contagious and Sehun chuckles along.

"Probably not," Jongin says, smiling affectionately after he's returned the peck. "We should do it in the hotel. But right now it's still not dark enough to walk around with a boner when sporting swimming trunks only." And that is true. Sehun hasn't taken that into consideration, but now that he remembers how tight his swimming trunks are - Jongin must have hidden his swimming shorts because that kinky bastard loves to see him in tight tight tight pants that highlight his butt - he doesn't want innocent children's eyes to be tainted nor does he want anyone to stare and size him up and down because of his obvious hard on that is barely covered.

"Let's make it quick then," he whispers, and by the smirk Jongin gives him, he can tell that this situation might have been calculated and planned, rather than spontaneous and evolving through the heat of the moment. Maybe Sehun doesn't think about sex all the time, but Jongin surely does.


	20. #20: your own choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cross dressing, oppa kink

Jongin knows he owes Sehun a lot for all their sex escapades, like the time he's ambushed Sehun in the fitting room when they were shopping, or the time he gave Sehun a blowjob when he was skyping with his parents, and remember when he made Sehun wear lace panties? Jongin has no idea why Sehun is putting up with all that without complaining much (Sehun does yell at him and he does hit Jongin and he does sulk for a while, but never that long), but maybe that is because his boyfriend is rather patient, even if his frowny expression says the opposite. But so far Jongin's gotten away with all his antics without any real consequences, so of course, once he's exhausted Sehun's patience he would have to pay back for all the times he's made Sehun the victim of his spontanous pouncing.

Right now Jongin is standing in midst of their bedroom. He's pulling at his clothes, a too tight cropped shirt with a mini skirt that barely covers his ass. He feels terribly exposed and a glance at the mirror tells him that he's right. He can see some frilly white lace peeking out from underneath the poor excuse of a skirt. But hey, at least Sehun looks happy, he thinks, not too enthusiastic about the set up. He's never wanted to cross dress, he's only been wanting Sehun to dress up as a girl for him. After all, Sehun has a petite waist and a prettier face, meanwhile Jongin's toned body screams male. He's not suited for this, he thinks, and the brunette locks from the wig he's wearing doesn't make it any better. If anything, it just makes it the more obvious that he's in fact a man.

"Do we really have to do this?" Jongin asks, in hope his boyfriend might have some mercy, but of course his please fall on deaf ears.

"You _owe_  me," Sehun reminds him with a sweet smile. "So this is for all the times you made me subject to your kinks and fetishes. That's only fair." It is fair indeed, Jongin things begrudgingly, though when Sehun approaches him with lipstick, he just stares at it blankly. No way he's gonna wear lipstick, not to mention a bright red tone like that. Nope, not with Jongin.

"But you _owe_  me," Sehun says in an almost whine and fuck, Jongin is weak when Sehun makes this kind of cute face. It's that kind of puppy face that has gotten him into quite some trouble before, but Jongin just can't seem to learn from previous mistakes. How can he when Sehun just looks so sweet and small and pitiful? He _has_  to oblige, the animal and small and cute and fluff loving part of him dictates him to, it's stronger than his pride.

"Fine," Jongin sighs and takes the stick. He puckers his lips up to apply the color, his heart crying at the sight of himself in the mirror. It's turning ridiculous now. He looks like a man in drag, not like a cute girl. He'll definitely have to make Sehun do this, too, this is more suffering than Sehun had experienced up to date, he's sure of that.

"Aren't you looking cute today?" Sehun snorts, obviously finding amusement in Jongin's misery. Jongin hurls the lipstick at Sehun who simply ducks. Not that he would have been hit, Jongin's aim is the furthest away from accurate if he's agitated and right now he's definitely not calm.

"Fuck you, Oh Sehun," he huffs, even more annoyed now. His arms are crossed in front of his chest eyes rolling when Sehun replies with an expected _You mean I'll fuck you, pretty girl_.

Jongin is determined to put up a fight, but when Sehun starts kissing him, he eases up. His arms wrap around Sehun's shoulders automatically while their bodies press and mold together in practiced ease. It's too familiar to not fall back into habit, even with the odd costume Jongin is donning right now. He's not even sure where Sehun has gotten these, and he actually doesn't want to know. He just hopes that Sehun's not getting any strange ideas from spending too much time with their perverted hyungs. After all, their friends are less tame in bed and with Sehun and Jongin starting to try out different kinks, it seems like they will join their hyungs in being wild and free in bed in no time. And does Jongin want that? Yes and no. He wants to try out kinks with Sehun, but he still prefers to be the one in control.

He's gasping when Sehun's hands slide down to his ass to knead them. Sehun isn't rough with him, the hands are rather soft and tender in their treatment. It actually feels nice and Jongin is reminded again of the fact that his boyfriend doesn't only make a cute bottom, but he's just doing as well when being on top, so once in a while, giving in and letting Sehun have his way is actually nothing bad.

"Let's take it to the bed now," Sehun whispers. He's taking small steps only that Jongin follows blindly, walking backwards until there's the bed he falls down onto.

Sehun is now hovering above him and once again their lips lock as Sehun grinds their hips together. Jongin feels kind of needy, the sound that escapes his mouth when Sehun's finger rubs over a nipple rather lewd and embarrassing.

"Cute," Sehun mutters, his fingers still occupied with that one nipple, pinching and twisting it lightly through the fabric. Jongin thinks Sehun enjoys it a bit too much, but for today Jongin will let it pass. Next time he'll make sure to get back at his boyfriend as soon as possible.

"Seems like you're turned on," Sehun chuckles. Jongin's protest is definitely a lie because he's embarrassed; both Jongin and Sehun have noticed the wet patch at the front of his panties already.

"So eager for me, huh?" Sehun asks. Jongin doesn't bother to reply verbally, knowing that a soft whine of his is enough for his lover to guess. And with that kind of response, of course Sehun doesn't hold back. He falls into his role quickly, demanding Jongin to call him _oppa_. Jongin only does it because he's been forced to it; it'd be so much better if Sehun called him that way he thinks.

In the end it turns out to be actually okay. The longer they go at it, the more Jongin adjusts to the situation, finding it kind of hot to pretend to be a girl. He'll most likely laugh about his own behavior later when reminiscing with Sehun, thinking about their past adventures. It's rather ridiculous how Jongin has kept begging Sehun, egging him on with words of encouragement but also with provocation. Sehun has been easy to rile up and while Jongin usually prefers his boyfriend to go soft on him, it's nice to have a change.

Sehun preps him extensively, finger fucking him until he's close only to pull out to kiss him instead. He's done that three or four times, Jongin thinks, unable to keep track of it with how delirious he feels as the pleasure buzzes through his body. And yet he knows he still needs to release and he still needs Sehun to be inside of him.

"Sehun," Jongin pleads. "Please, oppa, I need your cock so badly inside of me. Fill me up, oppa, please."

He's past the stage of shame after accepting today's whole set-up, though at some point Sehun has laughed, telling him to not overdo it; there are limits after all.

Jongin is well prepared for penetration after his hole had been played with for so long, so when Sehun slides in his lubed cock, the stretch is not too bad. He pushes his hips back immediately, giving his boyfriend the sign to start moving and not hesitate. Sehun still looks a bit unsure, but another roll of Jongin's hips has Sehun convinced - he starts a steady rhythm to build up, pace increasing only when Jongin prompts him to do so.

Thankfully, Sehun is not teasing anymore. If anything, Sehun seems only determined in chasing after his own orgasm, his thrusts turning erratic. There's a hand at his cock now, too, stroking in the same messy rhythm as Sehun's hips snapping. It doesn't take long until they both cum like that, Jongin into Sehun's hand and Sehun filling him up to the brim.

"Not gonna cross dress for you ever again," Jongin mumbles when he's recovered. They're both still in bed, lying on their sides and facing each other. "You should be the one wearing a dress. A wedding dress."

Sehun looks unimpressed. "Is that your way of proposing to me?"

Jongin blinks. He hasn't thought about the implications that would come with his words, and when he realizes, it's too late.

He's never thought about getting engaged with Sehun. They are best friends and boyfriends, yes, but he has never tried to picture their future together. He knows though, that all he wants is to stay with Sehun forever, even if they're just best friends or dating like this. Their relationship is a serious one, but do they need the label of marriage? Not to mention that it's still not quite legal for them to get married yet; they'd have to do it overseas. He's weighing his options, thinking about what he wants and what would be the best way to respond and it takes him some time until he finally finds the right words.

"If you want to think of it that way, then yes."

He's waiting for Sehun's response, but it never comes. Sehun keeps quiet and it's only after minutes of silence that Jongin realizes there will never be a response. Sehun is asleep and he most likely hasn't heard Jongin's words. Jongin sighs, but he pulls the blanket up to cover both of them properly nonetheless. Maybe it's better like this. A proposal should be done in a sweeter, more romantic way.


	21. #21: shower sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nudity, shower sex

It's a Sunday morning so there is no hurry. It's why Sehun and Jongin have spent most of it in bed and cuddling and whispering to each other, not much different from their teenage days, except there's less giggles and more kisses instead. For some time, they didn't have the chance to do this, what with final exams, group assignments and projects they had to do for classes next to club activities for Jongin. It's only now that holidays started that they can indulge in each other to a satisfying extent.

"We should get up," Sehun sighs, only making the suggestion after his stomach has growled, demanding attention and food. Sehun much rather spends all day in bed with Jongin, but unfortunately, he needs food at times, too.

"We should feed you," Jongin says, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's bare neck, his actions contradicting his words because he's still pretty much holding his lover tightly instead of letting go so they could head to the kitchen and fix some breakfast - or in this case, brunch. It's almost noon.

"We should take a quick shower and then fix something to eat. Something quick. Or should we get food delivered here?" Sehun continues, one hand caressing Jongin's cheek.

"Let's get some chicken delivered," Jongin suggests with a wide grin and for once Sehun can't say no. He's not as much of a fan of fried chicken as Jongin is and he's actually horrified at the amount of meat and greasy food that his boyfriend consumes, but lately, with Sehun's strict regimen on their diet, Jongin has been eating healtier than ever. It can't hurt to spoil his sweet boyfriend once in a while, so Sehun agrees.

"Okay, let's get fried chicken." Jongin gives him a wet kiss on his cheek as reward and suddenly, Sehun finds himself being dragged to the shower. Jongin pushes him inside the bathroom first, gesturing him to shower and get ready while Jongin has grabbed his phone to call the next best chicken service. Of course Jongin would have a few chicken places saved as contacts on his phone, Sehun thinks as he pulls off his sweatpants and boxers. It's rather amusing, but considering Jongin's love for fried chicken, it's no big surprise.

Sehun is already standing in the shower, warm water pouring down his body as he washes his hair. He doesn't really notice Jongin entering, only when there are hands on his waist does he realize he's not alone.

"The food's coming in half an hour," Jongin says, getting a hum as reply. Sehun is still busy rinsing the shampoo off his hair, but he stops running his hands through his hair when Jongin starts squeezing his waist and pressing closer. There aren't many possibilities to interpret this action and Sehun knows exactly what his boyfriend is up to. It's not the first time Jongin joins him in the shower for some more intimate time together. Not that Sehun would ever reject his boyfriend, but he wonders why Jongin hasn't made a move on him before, when they were both still in bed.

"Because seeing you in the shower is turning me on," Jongin laughs softly, replying to the question without it having to be voiced out. At times it creeps Sehun out, that ability of Jongin, but they have been together for so long, best friends when they were still in diapers and now boyfriends, too. Sehun isn't too different as he knows how to complete Jongin's sentences. They're a match made in heaven people would say, and Sehun and Jongin label themselves as soulmates, a concept neither has believed in before, but now they do.

"You really wanna do this?" Sehun asks, turning around to face his boyfriend. There's probably not much time left until the delivery boy will bring their lunch. It's not only the time they need for getting each other off, but it's also the time they need to make themselves presentable. Sehun doubts they can make it on time, but if Jongin is willing to, Sehun won't say no. He just has one condition.

"If we're really doing this now, then you'll have to open the door to the delivery boy."

Jongin agrees without hesitation, his lips already finding Sehun's to lick and nibble on while his hands lower down to cup Sehun's ass cheeks, kneading lightly before he's pumping a finger in, the water making it slippery, but not quite.

"Lube," Sehun mumbles and Jongin breaks away with reluctance, rushing to get the lube from their bedroom, uncaring that he's leaving a trail of water puddles. There are more important things to do, for example Oh Sehun; he can't mop the floor right now. He's back within half a minute, his hands fumbling with the bottle to uncap it. Meanwhile Sehun has turned off the water, his back turned to Jongin with hands resting at the wall and body bent forwards, ass sticking out for Jongin to see.

"Quick," Sehun reminds. "Our food's gonna arrive soon."

It's really not as romantic or passionate as it should be, Jongin thinks, mechanically working his fingers in and out of his boyfriend to loosen him up further. He much prefers not to be under pressure of time, just so he can drag out the foreplay and worship his boyfriend's body the way Sehun deserves for a sinful body with pretty curves and soft, creamy skin. Jongin would love to mark the unblemished surface, too, but there's not much time left, so he can only leave one hickey while prepping Sehun. Luckily, they've just had sex the night before so it doesn't take as long as usual.

"Stick it in," Sehun demands and Jongin does exactly that. He retracts his digits and replaces them with his hard cock, pushing into a moaning Sehun who is pressed to the wall by now.

"Okay, baby, it's not gonna be nice or romantic now, but I'll make up for it later okay?" Jongin whispers, pressing little kisses all over Sehun's shoulders. He only starts moving once Sehun tells him to <i>fucking move already</i>. It's really not much their style to be just needy and horny - there's so much love and emotion every time they have sex, so Jongin is worried that part might begin to fade one day. If it's only about the mechanics of fucking, he wouldn't really need Sehun for that. He only sees and loves and makes love to Sehun, simply for their strong connection on every level - physical and emotional.

"Don't start getting sappy on me," Sehun huffs, pushing back to finally get Jongin moving. Jongin follows the rhythm, snapping his hips into Sehun in a steady pace. It doesn't feel as great as it should be, Jongin thinks, feeling at odds for roughness of it all, for the circumstances, the situation they're in. Where's the love, he wonders, but it's again Sehun's voice that helps him snap out of it.

"Nini, please, I want us to finish off before the delivery boy's arriving. I don't wanna be left hanging in between," Sehun whines and that is enough of a sign for Jongin that this is most likely just an exception. Sehun wants to get off quickly for just that reason, otherwise they might take their sweet time playing in the shower.

Jongin increases his pace, thrusting into his boyfriend forcefully. The rhythm turns erratic as he chases after his orgasm, his mind barely coherent enough to think of taking care of Sehun, too. His hand tugs at Sehun's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts, and not too long after Sehun is already spilling, making Jongin cum in tow as he squeezes around him. They both have just enough time to catch their breath and rinse off traces of their actions when the door bell rings. Without a word, Jongin throws on a bathrobe and ties it before opening the door to a flustered girl. The poor female is stuttering, her gaze directed to his naked feet as she hands him the food, getting the pay and a generous tip in exchange. Jongin is embarrassed, too, after all, and he pities the girl. He kind of regrets his choices (he could have just waited for after lunch to devour Sehun as his dessert), but when he sees Sehun entering the living room with only his lower half dressed and hands busy toweling his hair, he thinks he made the right choice. It is impossible to wait, Sehun is too tempting and if he has to choose between his favorite food and his favorite person, then his favor will always fall on Sehun.


	22. #22: on the desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: light bondage, roleplaying (teacher/student roleplay)

Sehun didn't plan on this, he knows they both should be working on assignments, but it's really not his fault that his boyfriend is such a huge turn on with his new glasses. Of course Sehun has acknowledged Jongin looking hot with glasses - Jongin in sunglasses with nothing on but his swimwear is hot, really hot - but Jongin with his reading glasses has just been Jongin studying to him. But now with the new pair of glasses Jongin has gotten himself, the ones with huge round glasses and thin frame, donning him a nerd look that is supposed to look ridiculous, he only looks ridiculously hot. Or maybe Sehun is just feeling frustrated at the moment and what better way to get that out of his system than with a round of hot, steamy sex? But nah, it's all Jongin's fault, as always. Sehun is an innocent little angel.

"Sehun, what the fuck," Jongin shrieks when suddenly there are hands on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing at his nape. He hasn't seen or heard Sehun approaching, too focused on his Maths exercises, all sounds drowned out by his study music playlist - piano versions of his favorite anime and Disney soundtracks.

"Jonginnie," Sehun mewls, pulling out the ear plugs for Jongin before he leans closer, whispering hotly into his boyfriend's ear. "Before doing your assignments, you should do me first. Am I not top priority on your list?"

It's needless to say that with such an invitation, Jongin does not hesitate. Sehun stumbles back as Jongin gets up and pushes away the chair. Their eyes meet and they're staring at each other for a moment before Sehun moves closer, happy smile slanted across his face because Jongin is smiling at him, too. Fuck assignments, he thinks, though there's an essay he needs to finish by tomorrow and another one he's supposed to hand in by the end of the week. He'll most likely end up pulling an all-nighter but to Sehun, unwinding has always been the most important. He won't be able to work well if he doesn't get the stress out of his system to clear his mind first, and Jongin is on the same page with him.

"Let's do it quick," Jongin says. "I need to finish my paper within today."

Nodding, Sehun heads over to their bed, but Jongin is grabbing his wrist, pulling him back before he can move further away. "Let's do it here, I've always wanted to bend you over my desk."

Sehun moans at the thought. Having Jongin with his nerd glasses pounding into him while being bent over the desk sounds like a good idea. It kind of reminds him of that one porn video he watched once, one of a nerdy student fucking his teacher. Back then Sehun was still watching straight porn and the scene had looked hot to him, and it still does now. Wouldn't it be too kinky to ask his boyfriend to reenact that though? Though Jongin has always been very open with his own kinks and likings in bed, Sehun has been a bit more reserved. Apart from asking for Jongin to go faster, harder, rougher or to hurry the fuck up, he doesn't really tell Jongin what he likes. Not verbally, though.

"What are you thinking about?" Jongin inquires. Sehun blinks and feels a bit sorry when he spots the concern in his boyfriend's eyes and voice. "If you don't like that we don't have to. We can do it on the bed."

It's now or never, Sehun thinks, so he takes a deep breath and confesses to Jongin what he has been contemplating just now. "Do you think we could... pretend to be teacher and student?"

Jongin stares at him for a moment and Sehun prepares mentally for the worst - for Jongin to be laughing at him, but his boyfriend just smiles and nods instead.

"Sure," Jongin agrees easily. "So, would you want Mr. Kim or student Jongin to bend you over the desk?"

 

And that is how Sehun finds himself bent over the desk, upper body pressed against the table. His lower body is bare and with his legs spread he feels being on display. It's a shameful position he is in, more so with the necktie Jongin has used to bind his wrists together on his back, rendering Sehun helpless to his boyfriend's ministrations. Right now Jongin is spreading Sehun's ass cheeks apart, watching the puckered ring twitch as he lightly blows on it. It seems to be a lot of fun to Jongin, Sehun thinks begrudgingly. This is not what he has expected to happen. He can't deny that he is completely turned on though, as much as he can't deny that he actually likes this. He's in the mood for his boyfriend to take care of him, even if he knows it's slow torture before he can finally get off. Jongin is the greatest tease on earth and Sehun has come to accept that already.

"You should see how desperate you are for me, Mr. Oh. It's twitching so much," Jongin says, soft laughter in his voice as he prods at Sehun's rim with a lubed finger. In all honesty, Jongin could just put his dick in by now. He has been prepping Sehun and toying with his ass and hole for what feels like an eternity. Sehun is so ready for some real action now, his cock red and hard and leaking. He needs it, needs Jongin to pound into him now, but he's supposed to stay in character. He's a proud teacher - that's what they've agreed on - who is very young but very conservative and strict and Jongin is the nerd who turns out not to be the typical nerd one would imagine. So for now Sehun does his best to remain silent and unresponsive although there's nothing he wants more than to beg Jongin to get going already. He's had enough of the teasing.

"Ah, please, Mr. Oh. I can see how much you want this. Your cock is so hard and a pretty shade of red. Just tell me you want me and I'll relieve you," Jongin mumbles, lips nipping along Sehun's inner thighs. There are a few marks left from earlier and Sehun has no doubt that Jongin is adding some more right now. It's when he feels Jongin mouthing at the underside of his balls that his lips part for a gasp to escape and after that, things escalate quickly.

Sehun whimpers when Jongin lets go of his plump ass to stroke his cock in a languid pace, lips sucking a mark into soft thighs. It has Sehun moaning, resolve crumbling until he starts begging for Jongin's cock like he has been prompted and tempted before.

He doesn't need to see Jongin's face to know that his boyfriend is smirking. It is most likely not Jongin who is smirking though, not his Jongin, but his 'student Jongin' personality. He's seen his boyfriend dancing and showing different personas on stage so Sehun is not too surprised to find the other being a great actor and good at roleplaying in bed, too.

"Finally giving in, I see," Jongin chuckles and gets up from his kneeling position. He pats Sehun's ass a few times before parting the cheeks again, this time to position his cock at the rim. How Jongin has been able to be this patient and wait for Sehun to give in, he doesn't know, because if it's Sehun, he would have fucked his boyfriend already. As expected though, Jongin's self control is rather high, most likely stemming from years of dance practice where he's learned to hold back and not give in to anything - neither fatigue nor distraction of any sorts - meanwhile Sehun just does as his heart, his mind and his intuition tell him. And right now, with all the stimulation he gets when Jongin's cock slides in and continues to pump in and out in a fast and rough pace, his everything tells him he's close; he won't be able to hold it in much longer at this rate.

"Jongin," he moans at a particular thrust that hits his sweet spot, sending buzzing waves of pleasure through his body. Sehun feels light-headed with the next thrusts aimed there pushing him closer to completion, and this time he doesn't need to be touched to come undone. A simple whisper of _won't you cum for me, Sir?_ is enough to trigger his release. Jongin keeps thrusting into him as he chases after his own orgasm, and when he finally spills hot white, filling Sehun to the brim, Sehun feels boneless. He can't move, not after Jongin has pulled out, not after Jongin has untied his wrists, and not after Jongin has cleaned him and carried him over to the bed. Sehun simply lays there on his back, eyes blinking in his post-orgasmic daze.

"I think assignments have to wait," Jongin sighs as he joins Sehun on the bed, the blanket pulled up to cover the two cuddling males. "Let's take a nap first."


	23. #23: trying new positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: face sitting, rimming

The longer they're dating, the more daring Sehun seems to become. Jongin is quite satisfied with that, given that it means he gets his boyfriend's consent to try more and more things in bed, too. It's exciting for him to see, and when Sehun blinks innocently like that, curious as always when he asks what Jongin has in mind right now, Jongin can't help but lean in and give a quick peck on those pink, pouty lips.

"You'll like it, I promise," Jongin says, repeating the words of assurance he gives each time Sehun asks. It hasn't lost its effectiveness it seems (and it probably won't considering that Jongin always keeps his promises); Sehun agrees with a nod. He looks ready to do as Jongin instructs though when Jongin does so moments later, instead of Sehun complying he finds his boyfriend frowning at him.

"Are you sure?" Sehun asks, doubt lacing his tone. He looks slightly worried too. "I don't think it sounds comfortable."

Jongin is on his back now, head resting on a pillow and waiting for his boyfriend to just do and stop thinking so much about it. He might not know if it's comfortable or not, but he's seen enough porn with other couples trying this position that h thinks it's fine. If anything, it will only be uncomfortable for him while his boyfriend will enjoy it lots. He knows Sehun will like it, just as much as Sehun likes being rimmed. He might deny it, but his body doesn't. Sehun's chest always flushes a light pink to accompany the color on his cheeks, body trembling with shocks of pleasure coursing through it after Jongin is done. So this time, too, Jongin is confident that Sehun will like it lots.

"Come on now," he encourages in a soft tone. "We'll stop if it gets uncomfortable, okay? Don't worry too much. I just want to try this and see if you might like it. Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Sehun sighs and with much reluctance does he crawl closer before getting up. Jongin gets a nice view of Sehun's privates when Sehun is standing right above him, feet planted on each side of Jongin's face.

"Grab the headboard," Jongin instructs and watches as Sehun does just that, smiling in encouragement. He can see the hesitation written all over Sehun's face because who in the world would ask his boyfriend to sit on his face? Well, Jongin obviously does, but only because he's watched enough porn and consulted enough people and internet forums to see if it really was worth it. After all he's going to be the one who'll be suffocated by a butt - a very nice one, the nicest one on earth actually - if it's not done carefully, but Jongin trusts Sehun and he's positive that they both will love it. Sehun will love to be rimmed from a new position and Jongin will love to witness Sehun being wrecked again by his own hands, or in this case his face (and more specifically his lips and tongue).

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he reassures as Sehun slowly squats down. "Just be careful not to put your full weight on me."

"Not planning to do that," Sehun says, his movement still slow. It takes a while until Sehun has coaxed his boyfriend enough for the other to sit on his face - not with his full weight of course. Sehun is pretty much supporting his own weight on his two feet still planted on the mattress, body leaning forward towards the headboard just to make sure. Jongin can imagine the frown still perched on his lover's face, but with what Jongin is going to do next, he is pretty sure he can replace that frown by a blissful expression. It's a bit sad that Jongin can't actually see Sehun's face, but this is all about Sehun and Sehun's pleasure right now. He's seen his boyfriend's face during his orgasm countless times already, so missing it for once doesn't seem to be all that bad.

"Okay, I think you can start now," Sehun says, after he has let out a shaky breath. He is bracing himself for what is about to come, knowing that Jongin can render him boneless and motionless with the way his tongue expertly laps at and licks into his entrance. He's gotten Sehun off so many times like that already and yet Sehun doesn't seem to ever get used to that kind of sensation. He still comes incredibly fast and this time will probably not be an exception.

Jongin starts off slowly, knowing that he can't startle Sehun now. He's turning his head sideways a bit to playfully bite at plush thighs first, nipping and licking before he gets to the main course. His tongue doesn't poke and prod at Sehun's rim right away, rather, he is teasing with the tip of his tongue licking around the rim, drawing out soft moans from above. He can feel Sehun's thighs trembling already, although they're just starting, so he wraps his arms around Sehun's thighs, trying to stabilize his boyfriend.

There's a loud gasp coming from Sehun once his tongue enters Sehun's hole. He can hear Sehun's breath hitching with every lazy thrust; a slow rhythm that is increasing in pace along with Jongin's movements. He is not teasing today, not when it's their first time in this particular position. Instead, he works steadily, his thrusting fastening further when he adds a finger, the nail slightly dragging against Sehun's hot walls, searching for the spot that can make Sehun see stars.

It doesn't take long for Jongin to find Sehun's prostate and press against it with his digit. Even with the newfound position, he knows Sehun too well, knows where to press and where to pull to get the sweetest moans and cutest reactions. It's a pity he can't see Sehun's face right now but for the next time he could consider putting up a camera to see what huge effect he has on Sehun.

With the way Sehun's walls clench and the way he's trembling, moans increasing in volume and heightening in pitch, Jongin knows that Sehun is close. Sehun is moving his hips, too, a slow, light grinding to get Jongin working the way he needs and wants it, and when Sehun stops his movements, Jongin knows that his boyfriend must be cumming right now, too sensitive to have Jongin keep thrusting into him, yet he doesn't pull away when Jongin presses his face up, tongue still lapping at the rim to get Sehun through his high.

"Oh god," Sehun sighs, sounding exhausted and spent when he's collapsing to one side so he won't accidentally crush his boyfriend's face.

"I take it as you liked sitting on my face?" Jongin chuckles, warms winding around Sehun to pull him closer. There is no reply except for Sehun's fist colliding with his chest - it doesn't hurt because Sehun isn't using any real force - and a bright red that paints his face. Jongin thinks that is answer enough. Sehun likes it and Jongin will definitely do it sometime again.


	24. #24: shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sekai making a sextape

"Are we really going to do this?" Sehun asks warily. He's eyeing the camcorder with suspicion, not quite liking Jongin's idea to make a sextape. What would they need it for? It's rare for them not to spend a night together so there's no need for fap material, is there? Besides, if Jongin would transfer the video on his phone and accidentally put it on the internet like the clumsy person he is, Sehun will be mortified. How is he going to explain to his parents who are kind enough to let him date the person he loves instead of forcing him to marry someone who will benefit the family's business. His parents already treat Jongin like their son-in-law though they are not even engaged yet. But if there's a sextape leaking... Sehun shakes his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he sighs and sits down on the bed, toweling his hair. He's just taken a shower to come back to Jongin setting up a camera in their bedroom. He didn't think Jongin had meant it seriously when he said they should try to make a sextape and record them having sex.

"Oh come on, baby," Jongin says, apparently finished with the installation and set up. He's walking over to Sehun now, taking the towel to continue drying Sehun's hair. Sehun sighs, knowing that it's difficult to convince Jongin. His boyfriend is a rather stubborn person at times, though lenient, but when he's set his eyes on something he will chase after it with determination, only giving up if it's not working after the hundredth attempt.

"Alright then," Sehun says. "But I do not want anyone else to see that tape."

"Of course no," Jongin huffs. "I would never allow anyone to see my baby like that. You're mine and only I am allowed to ogle you."

Sehun hits Jongin's chest lightly for that, but he can't help the smile tugging at his lips.

 

Sehun might have sounded brave earlier (and he really thought he could handle it) but now that he's staring into the camera with the red light blinking, signalling that it's recording, Sehun feels absolutely embarrassed. He's completely bare in front of his boyfriend and the camera and with his legs spread he feels just more exposed. Jongin has had his fun riling him up, making Sehun blush and pant just with kisses trailed along his body, and words. Jongin's dirty talking is the worst, more so when he keeps pointing out how cute Sehun looks with his flushed cheeks, or how arousing Sehun looks with his cock standing up to attention, or the way Sehun tries to keep quiet and not moan although he is a rather vocal person actually.

"Stop it," Sehun whines, hating how he sounds right now because it further spurs Jongin on to tease and annoy him. Sehun does feel annoyed right now, hating how vulnerable he feels. It's worse than their first time together, he thinks, not expecting him to ever turn this shy again after the first few times. He should be familiar with this kind of situation, with having Jongin thrust into him and praising him, right? But why is he blushing this much? Why is he trying his best to keep the moans and mewls inside? Oh right, there's a fucking camera recording all their doings now and he hates Jongin for it.

"Turn it off," Sehun breathes out, unable to not whimper when Jongin's hitting his prostrate. He feels so sensitive, more than usual because he's aware of the device now in Jongin's hand, saving all of Sehun's words and sounds and looks on band. He really doesn't like people to watch what he and Jongin are doing in the privacy of their bedroom and the camera in Jongin's hand feels no different from a pair of eyes intruding on their intimate time together.

"Please, please, please," Sehun begs. But Jongin seems to misunderstand - possibly on purpose; he starts thrusting harder and deeper instead, the camera now focusing on Sehun's face. It's utterly embarrassing and Sehun has to close his eyes, hands coming up to cover his face because he absolutely does not want to see the face he makes when he orgasms documented anywhere, not even when Jongin tells him to show his pretty face. Jongin can coax as much as he wants, Sehun just won't do it.

It's with a muffled scream that he comes, hands still covering his face and his mouth. It's hard to breathe like that, but he doesn't want Jongin to record his face, still, his mind still conscious enough to keep his face hidden from view. It's when Jongin finally comes as well, painting his walls white, that he reveals his face, though he knows he's sweaty and still flushing very much, thank you. But Sehun needs to breathe properly and by now he doesn't care anymore.

"It wasn't that bad, see?" Jongin cooes softly once he pulls out. As always, Jongin goes to get tissues to clean them both up first before sliding into bed and pulling Sehun into his arms. They cuddle for a minute or so before Jongin gets the camera and replays the tape. Sehun can only groan as he watches himself on there and just by viewing it he feels embarrassed. He can't watch it any longer and hides his face in Jongin's chest, listening to his boyfriend's laughter and his cooing.

"I'm gonna delete it now," Jongin announces and Sehun peeks up right on time to see that Jongin is indeed pressing on delete. So what was all this for? He frowns.

"I just wanted to see your reaction to making a sextape," Jongin admits then. "I'd never want to have the sextape lying around somewhere. What if people accidentally stumble upon it? Like I said, I don't want anyone to see my baby like that."


	25. #25: with toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sex toys; no real smut here tho

As time passes Sehun grows less and less hesitant when Jongin introduces him to new aspects they could bring in to spice up their sex lives. To Jongin, Sehun agreeing to make a sex tape with him (that got deleted right after because he didn't really want a sextape when he could have his boyfriend in the flesh and in 3D right in his arms) was a first step towards a kinkier sex life. Not that Jongin would demand his boyfriend to amend and do everything Jongin pleases. He just finds it rather exciting to discover more things about each other after having mapped out each other's body, knowing each other's body just as well as they know their own. By now he has Sehun agreeing to try a few light kinks - the blindfolds are okay, they're rather a turn on for Sehun, and tying each other up with neck ties or silk scarves is okay as well, they've both agreed on it. And currently, they are trying out sex toys, one after the other, and although it has been rather embarrassing to navigate through an online sex shop at first, both Sehun and Jongin now sit comfortably next to each other or in the other's lap while browsing the pages, at the same time reading and researching for reviews to make sure they buy safe and good products.

The package has arrived a few weeks prior, yet neither Sehun nor Jongin have opened it yet. Jongin felt relief when the simple cartonage came with no hint to what it might contain. He would have been mortified if the post man delivering the package knew what was inside. Not that he actually has to be embarrassed, but he's not much a fan of exposing his sex life to strangers; it has taken him lots of courage to talk to Junmyeon hyung, too, when he has been a bit unsure about certain practices and how to coax his boyfriend into a more exciting lifestyle. In hindsight though, he shouldn't have been nervous. After all, Junmyeon is a hyung he can confide in, one that is sweet and helpful and one hundred percent reliable, unlike the rest of their group of friends.

Perched on their bedside table, the package cannot be overseen, but both Sehun and Jongin have chosen to ignore it so far. There's not much time to explore when they're currently busy with projects for their classes, but now that most of them has ended, Jongin wonders if they will try out one or two of the items tonight. Sehun steps into the bedroom the moment Jongin opens the package out of curiosity and of course the younger stares right at the dildo Jongin is holding in his hand, brows furrowed.

"Were you going to start without me?" Sehun asks. Jongin can't decipher the expression his boyfriend has on. Is it surprise, disbelief or amusement? Jongin's face doesn't give away any emotions until the lips push forward into a pout.

"You said we'd unpack and try out together once we're both free," Sehun says as he draws closer, sitting on the bed next to Jongin now.

"I was just curious," Jongin explains, pecking the other on the lips while he presses the vibrator into Sehun's hand. "Thought I'd check these out before I try them on you."

"Trying them on me?" Sehun shakes his head. "Why aren't we trying them on you?"

"Because," Jongin grins. "I want you to fuck me with a plug shoved up your ass."


	26. #26: pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we obviously changed the prompt from boring sex to pet play. also this is a continuation of the previous drabble.  
> warnings: pet play, sex toys.

"You're so weird," Sehun complains, but Jongin just laughs it off. He knows how weird it must be to ask Sehun to fuck him while he's dressed up as a cute little (sex) kitten - Sehun, not Jongin. People would usually think one would want to dominate a sweet, sexy little thing, but not Jongin. He's seen enough hentai and porn to know that those clichés aren't for him. It's rather hot to have a hot catboy like his boyfriend in costume pounding into him.

There's a hairband with two white kitty ears on top of a fluffy blond mop of hair. Sehun has dyed his hair a light, almost whitish blond that is almost the perfect shade for their accessory. The costume is complete with a cute collar, a red satin band with a bell, and there's a tail, too. They've spent a good ten, fifteen minutes prepping Sehun's hole to insert the butt plug and now Sehun is the perfect real life version of every hentai fan with a fetish for nekos. Jongin admits he might have a fetish, too, but it's really not his fault that Sehun reminds him so much of a sweet, yet sassy little kitten, and now that his wildest wet dream is coming true, he's more than happy.

"Should have known you'd turn out to be a kinky bastard, too," Sehun huffs, kneeling in front of Jongin's spread legs. Jongin is already in position and just waiting for his boyfriend to get started. They have plenty of time, but that doesn't mean they can spend all night like this. They actually still have classes the next day, though fortunately it's only afternoon classes that Jongin would skip if he hadn't skipped exactly that class a few times too many already. There's only so many times he can be absent without failing the class and he's not too keen on retaking that one.

"Hey, you're talking as if you're not liking it," Jongin says, his grin turning smug when Sehun lets out a soft moan the same moment a little buzz sounds through the room. Jongin's rather happy with his choice of sex toys. He was the one to suggest the cat tail with butt plug, but he's also been the one to choose the vibrator option. It comes in handy when Sehun is acting up, and right now Jongin is content with the effect it has on his boyfriend who's experiencing a vibrator for the first time, but he's also curious, wanting to try out the toy as well. He is doubtful that a vibrator could ever replace a real cock though, and Sehun happens to have a really nice one, neither too long nor too thick, but just right and curving up prettily when it's hard.

"Shit, Jongin," Sehun curses, voice shaky, but the initial surprise is fading and he's recovered rather fast. He's not trembling anymore, but Jongin could change that with the remote in his hand, turning the power a notch higher. RIght now it is not necessary, seeing how Sehun's smugness has faded. Instead, Sehun just seems horny now.

"Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fuck me now?" Jongin challenges, waving the dial around for a bit. Sehun gets the sign and chooses the latter of course.

"Fucking tease," the younger huffs, but moves closer to finally start opening Jongin up now. It doesn't take much time until Sehun has three lubed fingers thrusting in and out of Jongin's clenching hole. Sehun moves with precision, pace steady as he periodically scissors his fingers or curl them up, brushing against that spot that has Jongin keening, back arching off the mattress.

"No more," Jongin breathes out and for once Sehun is obedient, pulling out quickly instead of dragging it out in order to tease some more. It most likely has to do with how red and hard he must be by now with the butt plug still vibrating gently in his hole, possibly close to his prostate. It makes Jongin consider to use the cock ring they've ordered for their starter set as well, but that could wait for the next time. He doesn't think Sehun will be amused or all too happy with that idea, having another toy used on him.

"Can I go in now?" Sehun asks, licking his lips. He looks all too eager despite half lidded eyes. Or is it because of that hoody gaze that he looks so excited? Jongin doesn't know, but he doesn't really care. All he cares for now is Sehun's cock stuffing him full. He really wants it, wants his kitten to start fucking him with earnest. He's been trying to turn Sehun on with touches lingering at his most sensitive spots earlier along with the vibrator, so his boyfriend should be almost delirious with lust right now, acting more on instinct than letting his mind control him; that's what Jongin has been attempting at.

His patience and tricks seem to work because after a court nod, Sehun is already pushing in all the way to the hilt, sinking in quicker than usual. Feral, Jongin thinks, yet s graceful as a cat. Sehun might not possess the same kind of grace Jongin does as dancer, but Sehun's moves are smooth and elegant nonetheless. He's quick and efficient with his thrusts, cock buried deep inside of Jongin before he pulls out to thrust in again and again. The pace and force is no different from an animal in heat and it's turning Jongin on so much.

Jongin is close, so very close, but he refuses to come first. He leans up as Sehun leans down for a kiss, whispering hotly against Sehun's lips, telling him to let go and become even wilder, as wild as possible. Jongin has wanted this too badly to not live out his biggest fantasies, and now that Sehun is consenting he's taking advantage of that, coercing Sehun into doing what he wants, mainly to orgasm first because Jongin plans to tame his kitten later, kind of punish Sehun for being such an immature little kitty for coming too fast. They've agreed on it. The first one to come today will have to be at the other's mercy and fulfilling whatever weird wet dream the other has - unless it's a too extreme kink, but neither of them is into that.

He knows it's a bit unfair to do this, but when Jongin feels himself too close to climax, he plays with the remote, turning the vibrations more powerful. After all, they haven't decided on any other rules, so although this could be considered as cheating, it actually is not. It might have not been the greatest idea though, considering Sehun almost collapsing on top of Jongin with the most sinful moan he's ever heard, but seconds later, Jongin can feel his boyfriend's cock twitching inside of him before he's filled with sticky, hot white. It almost pushes Jongin over the brink, too, but with a lot of willpower, Jongin forces his own orgasm back, just so he could triumph over Sehun and decide on some kind of punishment for their next session, of course with Sehun as his kitty again, but next time he will be a real master and not just sweet Jongin playing with his boyfriend.

 

 

 

"I won," Jongin says, grinning widely as they snuggle later in bed. Sehun has taken off the accessories while glaring at Jongin, but right now they are cuddling peacefully, Sehun's body almost draped all over Jongin's warmer one. "So for next week I'm planning to- ouch, Sehun stop!" He staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes, not quite believing that Sehun has just used his teeth to bite his shoulder, not just playfully but rather hard.

"I didn't punish you for cheating yet," Sehun huffs, though he licks soothingly over the spot he's just bitten.

"It wasn't cheating. We never agreed on a rule saying no to toys," Jongin says, knowing he's won the argument when Sehun is suddenly quiet. He also knows what he wants to do the next time already, Sehun's action prior being a spark of inspiration.


	27. #27: rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the kitty!sehun drabbles (#25 & #26)
> 
> warnings: rough sex, spanking, blowjob

Of course Sehun had been nothing but reluctant when Jongin had told him what he had in mind for the punishment. It's not like Jongin's wishes were _that_ kinky - he just wanted Sehun to call him master for once and play his role as an obedient little kitten so Jongin could reward him, but of course Sehun did not. Instead, Sehun had snapped at him and told him to fuck off, that Sehun would never stuff his ass with that plug ever again. Sehun didn't like to be Jongin's kitty, he said, but after talking to his boyfriend and discussing some more, Sehun had agreed, of course with a condition: Sehun would be the one deciding what kind of kink to try next and that was totally fine with Jongin although today Sehun should have simply listened without arguing first. Jongin had won after all, and he had won with fair means.

"I hate you," Sehun mumbles, fingers fumbling with the collar around his neck. It's Jongin's favorite part of the costume as it shows his ownership status, a thing that Jongin would love to show off if it weren't actually too much revealing of his kinks and preferences in bed, a thing that he didn't like others to know. Only Sehun was supposed to know about that part of Jongin's life.

"Kitty," Jongin says, calmly, but his tone is deeper than usual. After all, he's taking up the role of a doting, but strict master and with Sehun's behavior just now he needs to showcase the strict side of him rather than the sweet and lenient one. Sehun gives an indignant huff at that but settles down on the bed, cat ears already perched on his head and the cat tail sticking out from his butt. Today Jongin has made Sehun put on the costume all by himself, watching as Sehun has fingered and prepped himself to insert the toy.

With a sigh Jongin pushes Sehun on the bed, seemingly uncaring that Sehun is complaining in a whiny voice. Today it's all about Jongin's kinks and fetishes, so Sehun should just play along, otherwise Jongin could just boycott Sehun, too, once it's the other's turn. He finds Sehun blinking up to him with coy eyes, a hint maybe, that Sehun is already in role, but instead of being an angelic kitten, he's playing a naughty and sassy one. It draws a smirk on Jongin's lips, who, as master, pushes Sehun down into the mattress. If Sehun wants it this way, he should get it this way.

"You've been such a bad kitten today, Hun," Jongin says, his tone colder than it usually is. He's immersed in his role now, too, though at the same time he is slightly worried - what if Sehun won't like it too much or what if he gets too immersed in his role?

"I will have to discipline you, remind you what manners are," he continues, one hand still pressing Sehun down by the shoulder while his other hand grabs Sehun's chin to tilt the younger boy's face up so their gazes can meet. "And you know what that means. On all fours."

Honestly, Jongin has never done this before. Surely, sometimes when they were a bit wilder, wanting to be rougher than usual it meant Sehun's legs being spread further and Jongin ramming his cock in faster and deeper. It didn't mean having Sehun sucking him off after getting his ass spanked with his delicate skin turning pink. Jongin has stopped at that, not wanting to go any further because he didn't want to hurt Sehun. After all, the other would have to sit in class later and that would be difficult enough with a sore ass after being fucked. He didn't need to go overboard with the spanking, although Sehun seemed to have liked it, the moans and soft whimpers nothing like the sounds his boyfriend have made before. Sehun's cock, too, seemed to be harder than ever, the tip an angry red and standing up to attention, leaking droplet after droplet of precum. And yet Sehun has to start begging to get off, one hundred percent the prideful kitten that he's playing now.

Jongin's hands are fisting Sehun's hair at first, but now he's holding Sehun's head firmly as he thrusts into the hot, wet cavern that is Sehun's mouth. He can see and hear Sehun struggling a bit with breathing, so he doesn't force Sehun to deep throat, but he does keep up his demeanor and acts like a master so he can't be too lenient. He only lets Sehun off once he can feel his impeding orgasm.

"Keep your pretty little mouth open, I'll cum on your face," Jongin instructs and though Sehun looks horrified in the first second (Sehun doesn't like that, the only part he willingly allows sperm to touch his face are his lips and his mouth), but then he nods and whispers a quiet _Yes, Master_ before he opens up wide, eyes fluttering shut. Jongin pumps his cock a few times, feeling a bit sorry for his boyfriend so he mainly aims at Sehun's lips and mouth, trying his best not to get any on Sehun's hair or close to his eyes. It works for the most part, but there's a streak of cum across Sehun's left cheek and a lot is dribbling down Sehun's chin, too. Sehun makes a show of licking his lips and swallowing with an erotic moan that makes Jongin's cock stir in interest again, twitching when Sehun leans in to lick the head clean.

"Did you learn your lesson or do you need another one?" Jongin says, swiping away some cum off Sehun's cheek. He taps Sehun's lips with his thumb and Sehun responds immediately, taking the digit in without protest.

"Depends on what the other lesson entails," Sehun replies after pulling off Jongin's thumb with a lew plop. Jongin groans.

"Do you really want to get spanked again?" Jongin sighs. He's Jongin now, a very concerned one, and not the master.

"Nope. But I'd really like you to pull out this butt plug and fuck me. I need to get off now, too, you know."


	28. #28: roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: roleplaying, no smut in this one though

"I won't cross dress for you again," Jongin says when Sehun asks him to act as his wife. Jongin has his eyebrows furrowed in a frown, lips puckered into a soft pout. He remembers clearly last time it seems, when he has been kind of humiliated by Sehun, but really, has it been that bad? Besides, it was Jongin's own fault, and this time, too, it was Jongin telling him that Sehun could wish or whatever kink he wanted, and right now, Sehun is wishing to play out what he has always been dreaming of: returning home from work to a loving wife, a future that was supposed to be coming true when he's in his thirties the latest, but it's impossible now with Jongin being the love of his life and his future. So Jongin should make up for that by at least once pretending to be the cute wife greeting Sehun with a home cooked meal. What's so difficult to understand? It's not like Sehun wants to make fun of Jongin this time, his request is legit.

"No," Jongin repeats again and shakes his head, reminding Sehun that both have to be consenting before anything can happen in the bedroom, and just like that, they both start a heated discussion. In the end, they find a compromise, meeting in between because _never again will you get to see me in drag_ but  _I really, really want to get a taste of sweet domestic life_. Not that they're not kind of domestic already, but Sehun is imagining a different kind of domestic - the life of a couple settled down and not two young college boys who rarely make the effort to cook properly. He just wants to know how it feels like to come home to the love of his life having prepared dinner for him already so he can just sit down and have a relaxing evening. That kind of picture is what he has in mind for his future self, maybe five or ten years from now.

So when Sehun gets home the next day, he gets exactly that, only, Jongin is playing the role of his husband. Sehun has been prepared for this way as well, wearing black jeans and a dress shirt along with a blazer, pretending to be a working man, and while that has drawn a lot of attention on campus because the Sehun everyone knows wears washed out denims or ripped jeans to colorful t-shirts with print. It didn't bother him at all though, not when he's greeted by Jongin's sweet voice calling him over to the kitchen once Sehun enters their shared apartment.

"Darling, I'm in the kitchen. Dinner's almost ready," Jongin calls and Sehun shouts back, saying he would join in soon. He takes off his shoes and puts away bag and blazer first, opening the first two buttons of his shirt as he walks into the kitchen and holy shit. Jongin is the picture perfect husband, but also a very, very naughty one, stirring in some pots while wearing nothing but an apron. Nothing apart from that white apron. Sehun gets a nice view of Jongin's butt, his dick stirring in interest as he takes in the sight of tanned skin and taut muscles, and he admits that Jongin is right. Pretending to be a good husband instead of dressing up as a wife has been the better option. Sehun can't take his eyes off his boyfriend and comes closer, one tentative step after the other until he can press his front to Jongin's back, the other leaning into him.

"Hi Hunnie, I'm glad you're back. How was work?" Jongin asks, hands still busy with his cooking.

"Tiring," Sehun whispers in response and plays along, lips attached to a sensitive nape. He can feel Jongin shiver and that draws a smirk that only grows when he hears Jongin's reply.

"Give me a minute and then I'll help you unwind, okay?"


	29. #29: with food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous drabble.
> 
> warnings: food play

"A minute then," Sehun chuckles and pulls back, smiling as he watches his boyfriend stir in the pots for what seems to be the final time before shutting off the stove and serving all the food in different plates and bowls. There's kimchi jjigae and bulgogi next to some pajeon - all Korean food that they both are too lazy to cook on usual days. Today is not a usual day though. Today is a special day in which Jongin will indulge him and fulfill one of his secret dreams - that of being married to the sweetest person there is on earth, the sweetest and naughtiest that is.

Jongin is swaying his hips on purpose as he walks around to bring all the dishes to the dinner table, everything already set out and prepared there. It's taking him longer than a minute but with the magnificent show he gets, Sehun doesn't feel like interrupting. He rather lets Jongin get the food on the table first to make space on the counter where he's planning on bending his boyfriend over. They've never had kitchen sex before and Sehun wonders why when they've done it in every other room already - in their bedrooms, in the living room, in the bathroom and even in the little hallway of their apartment that one night Jongin came home late, too impatient to take it to the bed.

"We're eating first," Jongin says, wiggling with his finger. "Desserts are supposed to be eaten last." The wink is suggestive and Sehun understands. It's probably better to eat now and get a bit of food in their system; they might be too tired to do so later. And so Sehun sits down at the kitchen table, Jongin next to him still in apron with nothing underneath. Sehun has chanced a glance, peeking at his boyfriend's crotch. He's satisfied when he sees his boyfriend sporting a semi hard on because Sehun's arousal is straining against the confines of his pants as well. They're both turned on by this situation, but there's an order in which things are supposed to happen and tonight, he's gonna feast on his future (?) husband's self cooked food first before he's given a chance to devour Jongin as his dessert right after.

The first bite has Sehun moaning, half on purpose for things to get steamy quicker, but also because the food tastes like heaven. Because they're both lazy and rarely cook Sehun has forgotten how talented Jongin actually is at cooking. Maybe he's not as good as Junmyeon hyung when it comes to skills in the cuisine but he makes up for it with careful hands, dedication and a big portion of love and all that Sehun thinks he can taste in every bite spoonful that he's shoving into his mouth.

It's when they're almost finished with dinner - Jongin has made too much so they'll have to put away the leftovers later to eat on the next day - that there's a sneaky hand nearing Sehun's crotch. He almost chokes on his mouthful of rice and kimchi stew when he feels it. It being the hand rubbing his bulge with intent. Swallowing down, he turns his head to a side to look at Jongin who has his coy face on, pretending to be shy but they both know Jongin is anything but that.

"I think it's time for dessert," Jongin whispers, his voice raspy and laced with lust. Exactly those words are what Sehun has been waiting for and if it wasn't for Jongin's quick reflexes then Sehun might have him pinned on the floor already, heavily making out. Instead, Jongin gets up and dodges Sehun, his dumb laughter sounding through the air. It is just so typical Jongin, Sehun thinks, ruining the mood like this. Not that it takes much efforts to get back into  _that_ kind of mood again, but having his boyfriend interrupt like this makes him a bit grumpy. Sehun huffs.

"Wait, babe," Jongin says. "Let me serve the dessert before you're consuming it, alright?" The warm, reassuring tone has Sehun relent and nod, giving in quickly.

"Please hurry."

It takes a few minute for Jongin to clean their table. Sehun helps him with putting all the dirty plates into the dishwasher and then he's swiping the surface of the table, his back turned to Jongin as his boyfriend prepares something at the counter. Only when Jongin turns around does he see the can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce. There's a bowl of fresh strawberries right next to them, all of which must have been planned by Jongin beforehand because usually they don't have any of these at home.

"So what do you think of strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate sauce as dessert?" Jongin asks, batting his eyelashes in what should look like an innocent manner but it looks just silly actually. Sehun shakes his head, laughing at that because Jongin alone is a nice, sweet treat already. Verbally though, he agrees with his boyfriend. It does sound nice.

Jongin motions Sehun to come closer so he does. Jongin is sitting on the counter now and Sehun is standing close. He is already trapped by Jongin's legs wrapped around his so he can't retreat - as if he ever would. He enjoys this too much, loving how close it comes to all his images of a perfect domestic life of a newly-wed couple. There are no kids yet so he doesn't have to think about them. Right now it's all about Sehun and Jongin still, and what Sehun wants right now is to kiss his boyfriend properly instead of giving little kisses of adoration, so he does.

Sehun leans in to slot their mouths together, one pair parting as the other nips. They keep kissing like that, slow and languid, and although it's mainly the food they've eaten earlier that they're tasting, Sehun thinks it's fine. The spiciness of the kimchi mixed together with Jongin's own  sweetness is addicting; he can't stop. He can hear Jongin's soft laughter every time he dives back in whenever Jongin tries to pull away. Only when they really have to let go for a minute, both panting harshly, that is when Sehun pauses, too.

"Dessert," Jongin says. "I'm not your dessert."

"Right," Sehun agrees. "You're the appetizer. Serve yourself first before the main course starts, alright?"

He's grinning like an idiot though Jongin shakes his head and laughs, lightly hitting his chest for that. "Let's have proper dessert now, alright?"

And just as Sehun has expected (it's not his fault his imagination was running wild, after all Jongin gave him the incentive with his outfit today) they both strip down. It takes a bit to get Sehun's shirt off but with two pair of hands fumbling with the buttons they are rather efficient. It's because Jongin doesn't want to make a mess. If whipped cream gets on their shirts, with the amount of fat in there there will be stains on their clothing that will not be easy to get rid of. Once their clothes are put away, Jongin lays down on the table, the bowl of strawberries, the chocolate sauce and the whipped cream right next to him. Sehun gets to his task then - painting delicate patterns on Jongin's bronzed skin with whipped cream first and then chocolate sauce. Though Sehun has never been good at arts and drawing, he thinks he's done well with this particular artwork. Jongin looks pretty like this with whipped cream forming a flowerbed on his body, a few strawberries here and there, placed strategically at Jongin's most sensitive points, being flowerbuds. Sehun feels almost sad that his creation will soon be no more, so he gets their camera and takes a picture. Jongin needs to see himself like this, too.

The soft, muffled sounds that Jongin makes are nothing but delicious. Sehun loves how pliable this body can be, how easily he can get Jongin excited and make him shiver, both in anticipation and at the pleasure that Sehun's skillful tongue and lips bring. He's taking his sweet time to tease now, his reason being that he needs to be thorough and clean up all the cream and chocolate from his boyfriend's body. Especially the dusky nubs need some more attention, as well as Jongin's belly button and that spot above the collarbones that makes Jongin keen each time Sehun presses there.

It seems like Jongin wants to say something, judging by the constant noise he makes that doesn't quite resemble moans but rather muffled words. Sehun stops midway - he has worked from top to bottom but has yet to reach Jongin's crotch area - and straightens up, smiling at his boyfriend. Jongin is not allowed to talk, or rather he can't without accidentally biting on the strawberry that has been pushed between his plump lips. This is Sehun's dessert and thus Jongin can't eat it unless getting the order to do so. Sehun has yet to give that order.

It's probably enough teasing already. Jongin's cock is hard by now and Sehun wants to hear his lover's voice again so he leans down to bite into the strawberry and eat half of it, the other half pushed into Jongin's mouth.

"Eat," he whispers after he's swallowed down, smiling when Jongin does just that. He's so sweet and obedient right now, nothing like Sehun when he's being dominated. Jongin doesn't put up a fight nor does he sass him; he simply does as being told and when there's something he wants or needs he would whine and whimper and beg quietly.

"Sehun," Jongin half whines, half moans when Sehun is stroking Jongin's length at a leisurely pace. Maybe it's because he's using whipped cream, a not so smart idea seeing how sticky it actually is, but right now Sehun is too lazy to go search for their edible lube. Not that he's planning on penetrating Jongin using whipped cream as lubrication, but for jacking off he needs it at well.

"Don't you look sweet like this?" Sehun chuckles in reply, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again. Jongin wraps an arm around Sehun's neck and lets the other pull him up until he's sitting so it's easier for them to both kiss and get off. The other hand is occupied with touching his boyfriend. He takes some of the whipped cream on his own body and smears it around Sehun's length, mimicking the other's actions. When there's a thumb rubbing over his own slit, Jongin does the same to Sehun, when Sehun squeezes the pulsing organ in his hand, Jongin does so, too.

As the kiss goes sloppier, they both let go of each other's cock, opting to cup the other's face for a heated kiss instead. Their hips move by themselves, grinding into each other until Sehun tells him to come, _come for me, baby_. Jongin presses his eyes shut, a soft moan leaving his lips as he releases. At the same time he can feel the other's cock twitching against his and then Sehun is spilling, too, hot white that mixes with leftover whipped cream smeared across both their bodies, some being on the kitchen floor, too.

"Let's take a quick shower then go to bed," Sehun suggests, eyeing the mess they've made with disdain. He really hopes Jongin doesn't insist on cleaning up everywhere before they go to sleep.


	30. #30: author's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none

"Alright," Jongdae starts and everyone's attention zooms in on him. Whenever he begins a new topic like that they know it's promising nothing good. And with the way he is staring intently at both Jongin and Sehun, the two youngest in the group of friends know that they will be today's victims. Usually, it's Baekhyun and Chanyeol that Jongdae makes fun of, but today it seems like he is intent on getting all the juicy details of Sehun and Jongin's love life. Why he thinks he would get any information out of them, Jongin doesn't know because so far, they have never told anyone about their bedroom fun. Or well, they never revealed anything on a gathering like this, but he had spoken to Junmyeon one on one before when he was seeking for advice. His gaze falls on a frowning Junmyeon hyung then. Did Junmyeon tell his boyfriend about that?

"If you're asking about Sehun and my love life, then cut it out, hyung. We're still very much in love with each other and there's nothing else you need to know," Jongin says.

"Oh please," Jongdae snorts. "I know there's no need to ask because it's the same old with you two. I wanted to give you a pep talk instead and open a discussion and suggestion round for the next year. Since you're both turning 21 soon, I think it's about time to give you _the talk_."

"The talk?" Sehun asks. Jongin can see him blushing faintly, but his boyfriend doesn't back down. "If you mean the sex talk, we know what sex is. We had sex ed at school, remember."

It makes the whole table laugh heartily, but Jongdae only cooes at Sehun. Jongin swats away the hand that is trying to pinch Sehun's cheeks, shooting a glare at his hyung.

"No touching, aight, I almost forgot," Jongdae says, pouting, but instead of finding it remotely cute Jongin just cringes. Only Sehun looks cute when he pouts. Actually, most of the time Sehun is simply cute. Even if he does nothing, Sehun reminds him of either his sweet pups at home with his parents or a baby kitten. Right now, with his blinking eyes, Sehun resembles a pup, Jongin decides.

"Okay, then what do you mean by _the talk_?"

"The talk, my dearest children," Jongdae says, straightening up in his seat. He pauses for emphasis, but Jongin can tell that neither he nor Sehun are much interested in what he's going to say. Rather, they will be either embarrassed or upset or both.

"The talk is about all the other things a sweet vanilla couple of teens like you do not know about yet, and thus I, Kim Jongdae, will tackle the task to enlighten and inform you about the world of kinks."

There is a collective sigh going around the table and while Junmyeon pulls his boyfriend back, hissing at him to stop, Sehun drops the bomb.

"There's no need to. Jongin and I did try out a few things already. It's not like we haven't done research before venturing out, so no worries hyung."

The whole group goes silent at that, most of the older friends gaping, and Jongin, too, is staring at his boyfriend in bewilderment. Since when has it been okay for the two to discuss their sex life? They both have agreed they'd never become like their hyungs, parading around with what they've done last night or not. Jongin still doesn't believe that all their stories are true. Obviously, Junmyeon hyung can't be that kinky - he's too much like the stereotypical role model student.

"Wait," Chanyeol starts then. "Does that mean...?"

"Okay, stop, let's take it slow, one question after the other," Baekhyun intervenes. "Did you or did you not try blindfolds and bondage?"

Sehun shrugs at that. "We might or might not have, but that's nothing of your concern. If you excuse me, Jongin and I have some unfinished business to do."

His wink is charming - since when does Sehun wink? Didn't he keep saying he's unable to? - and then Sehun is up, tugging at Jongin's wrist to follow out of the restaurant to possibly head home. Jongin's not too sure right now. Before he can ask what the heck Sehun has just done moments prior or where they're heading to now, Sehun already speaks up.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to listen to Jongdae hyung's _talk_. It's not like we don't know, right? Let them digest that information and meanwhile we're gonna have fun on our own."


End file.
